Shadows and Souls
by Ellabee15
Summary: Felicity accidentally falls through a breach into another Earth. This one has soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is my first attempt at a soulmate fic. I'm using the "the world has no color until you meet your soulmate" version.**

* * *

"What's going on?" Felicity asked as she, Iris, and Caitlin went into the breach room. Cisco and Barry gave her guilty looks as they stepped back from a large machine. It was humming and had clearly just been turned on.

"We were just...seeing if we could open a breach." Cisco said. He looked away when he met Caitlin's eyes.

"We have a theory." Barry continued. "That we could potentially open a breach to all the earths simultaneously."

"And then we could just pick one and pop over." Cisco finished. Felicity and Caitlin shot each other incredulous looks. Iris facepalmed.

"For people who claim to be such fans of sci-fi you guys are idiots." Felicity grumbled.

"You don't see how this could go wrong?" Iris asked. "What gives us the right to go from earth to earth?"

"But we wouldn't be-" Cisco began.

"You could accidentally change countless people's lives." Felicity cut him off. "Oh yeah." She glared as Barry scoffed. "What happens if you're dead on the earth that you visit? What happens if you accidentally hurt someone? You get to leave; the people you visit are stuck with the consequences of your actions."

The boys were about to protest when Caitlin shut them down with one silent murmur of, "It's exactly the thinking that created Zoom."

They frowned, looking at the machine. Felicity put her hand on Caitlin's shoulder while Iris glared at them.

"Shut it down." She ordered. The boys looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine." Barry muttered, looking annoyed. He walked over to the machine and began flipping switches and pressing buttons. It shuddered and sparked. Suddenly a breach opened and began pulling them all towards it. Iris was the closest, but Barry pulled her out of the way. Cisco pushed Caitlin down. Felicity lost her balance and fell. Sliding through the breach she caught sight of Barry running towards her. She reached out her hand, but the breach closed too fast.

Barry ran at the breach but the second Felicity went through, it closed and he slammed into the wall. They all stared in horror at the empty place where she'd disappeared.

"Felicity." Cisco said.

"Find where she went." Barry shouted. Cisco nodded, running to the computers.

"This is bad."

"What?" Iris asked.

"Well according to this." Cisco said. "I can't trace it...our theory worked a little too well." He gulped. "I've been able to narrow down her location to...three thousand different parallel earths."

Barry covered his mouth, looking at the breach machine. Iris shut her eyes, turning away. Caitlin's eyes were wide and she went completely pale. Cisco was close to tears.

* * *

Felicity fell, surrounded by the blue walls of the breach. Around her different worlds flashed by. She caught glimpses of many strange things in those Earths. A space ship. A man wearing a golden helmet. What looked like another version of Oliver with a feathered hat and goatee. A man in blue and red with a giant S on his chest flying through the skies. Then a breach opened up in front of her. She screamed as she fell, landing in a dark alley. Standing, she wiped her hands on her dress and looked around. It was dark...too dark. Something was really off. Looking around her, she walked out of the alley and began her way down the sidewalk. She shivered. It was cold and rainy in whatever city this was. It sure didn't look like Central, though she couldn't know what this version of Central would look like. There was a garbage can ahead with newspapers in it. She walked over and gingerly fished a paper out. She flattened it out.

"Gotham Gazette." She read. The article was about a confrontation between someone named 'the Riddler' and Batman." She took the paper. It could give her some valuable information. Looking around, she realized something else. This earth, whichever one it was, was in black and white. There was no color. Her dress, that she knew to be purple, was now a faded gray. Her nails were no longer red, but black. Everything around her was faded, muted and various shades of gray and black.

"You lost, blondie?"

The voice came from behind her. She spun around to see a man leaning against the street lamp about 5 feet away from her. He was tall with dark hair that had a white streak, running through it. She frowned and backed up.

"No. I know exactly where I'm going."

"Really?" He smirked. "Even after falling through that wormhole?" Her eyes widened. He nodded. "Oh yeah, I saw it."

Felicity shut her eyes, her legs shaking. "Are you going to kill me? If so, please just do it quick. I just fell through a breach into this dark and cold and creepy place that has no color and-"

"I'm not going to kill you." The man said. "I don't do that anymore."

Felicity gaped at him. "Anymore?" She said slowly, backing away. He watched her, not moving but watching her.

"I only killed criminals and there were...extenuating circumstances." He frowned. "It's a long story."

Felicity looked at him. She was usually good at reading people and her gut told her he wasn't a threat. He looked regretful. "I'm Felicity." she said. He looked at her.

"Jason." He replied. "You...you mentioned the world was black and white?"

Felicity nodded. "Ever since I got here." She said. "Is that normal?"

A look of sadness crossed his features, but he nodded. "Yeah." He murmured. "You can only see color when you meet your soulmate."

"Soulmate?" Felicity asked. "That's a thing?"

He nodded. "You can stay with me." He said, motioning for her to follow.

* * *

Bruce Wayne sat in the Batcave when an alarm went off. Frowning he looked at his computer. There was bizarre energy reading...in crime alley. He jumped to his feet. Grabbing the Batsuit, he turned on his com. "Batman to Watchtower."

"Go ahead, Batman." Martian Manhunter replied.

"I need Zatanna for something.' Bruce glanced at the computer.

"I'll send her your way."

Bruce nodded, hacking the camera closest to the alley. Rewinding the tape, he watched as a strange light bubble formed in the alley. Then it seemed to tear open and a woman fell out. She was young and scared. He watched as she looked around, her eyes were wide. She walked down the street, shivering, rubbing her hands on her shoulders. She didn't seem threatening, but he couldn't be sure. She turned out of the alley and walked out, looking around her. She grabbed a newspaper from a trash can. Smart, that way she'd know the date and where she was. Then another figure entered the view of the camera and Bruce gripped the seat as he recognized him.

Zatanna entered cave. "Where's the fire?" She asked.

"Someone seems to have tumbled into our world." He looked at her. "I need you to track her."

"Her?" Zatanna said, smirking. "Bruce, there are easier ways to get a date."

"Zatanna this isn't a joke." He looked back at the screen. The woman was leaving. "Red Hood has her."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason led Felicity into the small rundown apartment.

"It's not much." He said. "I'm sort of...between lives right now." He looked back at the blonde. She raised an eyebrow. "Inside joke." He motioned to the couch. "I'll take that. There's a room in there with a..." He gulped in embarrassment. "Mattress."

Felicity smiled. "You don't entertain much, do you?"

Jason snorted. "No one really cares what happens to me." He looked back at the couch. He'd been told it was purple. He'd never been able to see it...until now. He walked forward, running his fingers over it.

Felicity put her hand on his arm and he jumped.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say...thank you." She smiled. "I mean, you had no reason to trust me and you brought me to your..." She glanced around the apartment. "Place."

He snorted. "I don't have any real food, but... I can go pick some up."

Felicity smiled, gratefully a sleepy expression crossed her face. Jason motioned to the bedroom. "I'll wake you when I get back."

* * *

Bruce waited for Jason...no, Red hood; that man wasn't Jason anymore. He waited for him to leave before slipping into the apartment. He was going to get more information. Opening the bedroom door, he slipped inside. She was sleeping on the bed...and the second his eyes landed on her the room tilted. He'd never seen anything like it before. The walls seemed to bleed and he could see color. For the first time he could see color. He backed up, bumping against the wall. She stirred slightly, but thankfully didn't wake. He ran. Zatanna was waiting for him outside.

"Woah, slow down." She said, putting a hand on his arm. "What happened in there?"

He breathed slowly. "There's been...a complication." He said.

"A complication?" Zatanna said slowly.

Bruce nodded, looking up at the street lamp. That must be yellow. He'd been told that streetlamps were yellow. He took a breath, regulating his racing heart. "She's my soulmate."

* * *

Felicity thought she heard something. Getting up, she looked around. There was nothing there. Frowning, she stretched and got up. Jason's apartment was very bare, no decoration not even a rug. She couldn't put her finger on him. He definitely had some dark hidden past. She could recognize it in an instant having dealt with Oliver for so many years. She gulped. Oliver. Digg. Thea. Her mother. All the people on her earth that she'd never see again. She felt her chest constrict and let out a dry sob. She was alone. She shut her eyes. Jason didn't have food, but he seemed like the kind of guy who'd keep around booze. She took a step forward, and the floor board creaked...it was hollow. She knelt down and looked at it. It was loose and there were wear marks around the edges. She pried it loose and gasped.

There was a mask and a bunch of guns hidden in the space underneath the boards. She definitely needed that booze.

* * *

Jason came back to the apartment with a bag of take out. He froze. Felicity was sitting on the couch, drinking the bottle of Jack Daniels he had in his cabinet. On the floor in front of her were his guns, his jacket, his bullet proof vest and his mask. She looked at him, there was...fear in her eyes.

"I see you found breakfast." He motioned to the bottle. "And...those."

"Are you a hitman?" Felicity asked. Jason shook his head. "Hitman is one of the explanation at least the least horrible one. Other wise there's mobster, serial killer...are you a serial killer? You seem to have that whole charismatic killer vibe going. You're handsome enough in a slightly dangerous bad boy way and I could definitely see some kind of fringe group lining the outside of a prison begging to free you. It's probably stupid of me to insult you and I would really like to not be killed."

Jason looked at her in shock. She hadn't stopped for a breath. "I'm not a serial killer, I." He put down the bag of food and looked at his guns. He wanted her to understand. "I have...a complicated past and...I died."

Felicity leaned back in her chair. Jason frowned. She didn't seem surprised. He pressed on.

"I was brought back, but...I wasn't quite myself. I...I was wrong."

"Bloodlust." She said. He looked at her in shock.

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

"On my earth...we have something called a Lazarus Pit."

Jason looked at her in horror. How could she know that...unless. "You're one of them." He growled, in 2 seconds he was standing over her, glaring down at her. She met his eyes, unflinchingly. "You're a member of the League of Shadows."

"The what?" She asked.

"Did Ra's send you?" He demanded. "Talia?"

"I only know one of those names." Felicity said. She gulped. "I'm not with the League of Assassins...Shadows." She stood, refusing to be intimidated. "One of my friends was taken in by the league. She...died then was resurrected. But she came back soulless." She paused. "We had to bring in a specialist in..." She bit her lip. "I guess it was magic, to bring her back." She looked at the guns. "You don't seem to have bloodlust anymore."

He nodded. "But I got rid of it the old fashion way."

She hung her head. "I figured." She murmured. "I'm sorry."

"You don't even know me." He said, incredulous. She gave him a smile. He gulped. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. He didn't even know the names of the colors he saw in her eyes, yet he knew she couldn't see what he was seeing. It was just his luck; he found his soulmate and she was meant for someone else. "Hungry?" He asked, tearing his eyes away and motioning to the bag of take out.

"Yeah." She said. "I am."

He was about to empty the bag of takeout when he caught sight of the window. "Has someone been in here?" He asked.

Felicity looked at him and shook her head. "I did think I heard something, but the room was empty."

He looked at the window. It had been opened from the outside. He didn't know who had come in, but Felicity might be in danger.

"We need to move."

"We do?"

"Whoever came in here saw you and has connected you to me." He said, shutting his eyes. He'd put her in danger. "I can find you somewhere else; away from me."

Felicity put her hand on his shoulder. "I kinda know a thing or two about the League on my Earth and I'm not scared...plus if you get me near a computer, I can make the two of us completely new identities." He raised an eyebrow. That was an interesting skill set. He wondered what she might need it for.

"What did you do on your earth?" He asked. She only gave him an enigmatic smile.

"That's a long story."


	3. Chapter 3

"Your soulmate?!" Zatanna hissed as they went up to the Watchtower. "Why the hell are we leaving her with Red Hood?"

Bruce didn't reply. He was struck by the dizzying variety of color around him. How had he lived his entire life without seeing this. And it was all because of the woman he'd left with Red Hood. "Because if he knows she's connected to me she might be in danger. As it stands, he hasn't hurt her." He glared as he swept into the conference room. "And she could be a criminal."

Zatanna snorted. "Doubtful, she's your soulmate." She rolled her eyes. "She's probably uptight, righteous and boring."

"Who is?" Clark asked as he came in.

"Bruce's soulmate." Zatanna smirked as Bruce glared at her. Clark's jaw dropped."What?: Zatanna put her hands on her hips. "Did you seriously think I would sit on this piece of gossip?"

He knew she wouldn't have, but did she have to tell Clark? He'd ask a hundred annoying questions.

"Soulmate?" Clark said. "Who is she? Where is she? Or he I don't judge." Bruce glared at Zatanna; this was her fault.

"She's-" Zatanna began.

"It doesn't matter." Bruce growled, cutting her off. Zatanna shot him a look, but relented. Clark looked at him sadly.

"How can you say that?" He asked.

"She's better off without me." Bruce looked away.

Zatanna came to stand next to him. "I can track her. Make sure she's safe."

He considered her words, about to refuse, but relented. Nodding he looked over at her. "She doesn't know I'm her soulmate. She didn't see me. Just...Make sure she's safe."

Zatanna nodded. "Should I give you updates?" She asked.

"No." He said coldly. "The less I know about her, the less of a chance I'll get attached."

"You'd deny her the right to know her own soulmate?" Zatanna asked. "She's come through a portal from another world. She's probably terrified."

"I don't want to get attached, Zatanna." Bruce snapped. "The people closest to me have a have habit of ending up dead." He turned and walked away.

* * *

Jason hoovered over Felicity's shoulder as she created their new identities. "Do I want to know where you got this laptop?" She asked, running her hands over the sleek very new machine that Jason had brought into their new apartment. Jason gave her a look. "Right." She said. "You'd tell me, but you'd have to kill me."

"Over a laptop?" Jason snorted. "Give me some credit. I stole it."

"So I figured." Felicity murmured, typing away. Jason frowned.

"Who's Felicity Smoak?" He asked.

"It's me." She said absentmindedly. "I don't know how well I can get used to a new name so I thought I'd check if mine..." She trailed off, looking in horror at the screen. It couldn't be true.

"What is it?" Jason asked. "Who's Donna Smoak?"

"My mom." Felicity answered. "At least she was. She's supposed to be." A lump formed in her throat as she looked at the short obituary in front of her. "That death date is...a few months before she met my dad. At least on my Earth." She shut her eyes, feeling faint. Jason pulled her into a hug, and she gratefully slumped in his arms. She'd never been born on this earth and her mom...

"That's not your mom Felicity." Jason was rubbing small circles on her back. His voice was a low rumble and was comforting. "And the obit says she's survived by her soulmate Quentin Lance. She had someone who loved her; she was happy."

Felicity nodded. sniffing and wiping her eyes. "I guess. Because I couldn't see my real mom, a part of me hoped that at least there'd be a version here." She shook her head, pulling away from Jason to wipe her eyes. He kept his hands on her back until she'd calmed down. Patting his arm, she turned her attention back to the computer. "So I can use my own name." She said, swallowing what was left of her tears and giving Jason a small smile. "Who do you want to be?"

Who did he want to be? She asked it so simply and innocently. The man who could make her see color; that's who wanted to be. He shouldn't have touched her. He should have kept his distance but the pull between soulmates was too great. He'd been told it would be almost impossible to resist and he knew it was true. yanking his hands to his sides and shoving them in his pockets, he fought against the urge to hold her again. She was still in pain. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to comfort her, but that was someone else's job. Someone who isn't here, he thought to himself.

"Wayne...Grayson." He said, coming up with the first two names he could think of. Felicity raised and eyebrow, but nodded.

"Alright, Wayne Grayson, all we need is one of those card printers your fake driver's license is a go." She turned and looked at him. He motioned behind him.

"I sort of...borrowed one."

"Borrowed?" She said, her tone sarcastic but amused.

"With every intention of returning." He assured her.

Felicity sighed. "Well, as long as it's here I might as well make a fake credit score and card for each of us." She began typing. Jason watched her in shock.

"Where have you been all my life?" He asked, meaning every word.

"Don't get used to this." Felicity snapped. "I'm planning on getting a job and opening a real bank account so we can have nice not stolen things in this apartment."


	4. Chapter 4

Jason sat on the roof, his fingers itching toward his holster.

"Don't even think about it." Felicity's voice crackled in his ear.

He looked around. "How can you even see me?" He asked.

"This is easy in, easy out." Felicity instructed. "We don't want anyone to know you were there."

Jason groaned. "Why?"

"Wait for my signal." Felicity said, he could hear her typing. Ever since Felicity had set up a command center in their apartment, she'd been running all his missions. He had missions. He glanced down at the building. This was way more high profile than he was used to. He'd been working the underground. At this altitude, he was more likely to run into Batman.

"Felicity." He growled. She cleared her throat. "I mean OverWatch." He sighed. "Someone might see."

"I'm in." She said. "All you need to do is get to the server room and plug in the flash drive."

He broke open the roof access and went inside.

"The server room is 4 floors down." Felicity said.

Jason stole down the stairs. The server room was exactly where she told him it would be. There was a key pad next to the door that was blinking red."Felicity, access pad."

"I see it." A few seconds the red light turned green.

"You're amazing." Jason breathed, opening the door. Stepping inside he looked around. There were more machines than he knew what to do with. Grayson and Barbara had been the ones who were good with tech. Not him. "Um." He said. She chuckled.

"The one to your left, third row from the bottom, 4th slot."

"I was just checking to see if you knew." Jason retorted. "And remind me how this is different from me stealing that laptop?"

"Because we're not just stealing, we're exposing this man's money lending scheme and donating his off shore bank account to charity...and skimming some off the top for ourselves."

Jason laughed.

"3 more seconds and...I'm done, pull out." There was a pause. "Just get back here." She sounded embarrassed.

"You've got such a way with words." Jason smirked, pulling out the flash drive. He slipped out of the building. Going from rooftop to rooftop, he made his way towards their apartment.

* * *

Zatanna had been watching Felicity for the last couple of weeks. She'd created quite an impressive set up for herself. Somehow she and Jason had managed to buy the entire empty building they been living in and she'd opened and was running a computer repair and software business out of a store she'd had built on the first floor. The top three floors were their apartment, Felicity had the third and Jason the fourth, the second serving as their kitchen and common living area. Their basement had been transformed into a secret base. Felicity had achieved this by having multiple contractors work on very small, specific aspects of the building; that way none of them knew the complete extent of what was happening in the building. She'd also managed to erase the basement's existence on the blueprints that were in the city's official records. It was brilliant. In addition, the building was on top of the old subway line, Zatanna was practically sure there was an abandoned station directly underneath them. It was the perfect cover to enter and leave the building unnoticed. Where they'd gotten the money for this, Zatanna wasn't sure, but she suspected it had something to do with the big bank mogul who'd been outed as having stolen billions of dollars from the city's most impoverished. His offshore accounts had been drained and the money donated to various charities dedicated to helping Gotham's less fortunate. However, the billionaire had asserted that a portion of the money had gone missing. Even Bruce couldn't have been as thorough.

Which is why Zatanna currently found herself walking towards the store in question with a coffee soaked laptop. She'd purposely dumped the latte on it that morning. She needed to know if her suspicions about Felicity's tech skills were well founded. In addition, she wanted to size her up in person. Someone that talented could be helpful to the league. Walking into the store, she smiled.

"Hi. This computer doesn't work and I tried turning it off and on again but it's messed up."

Felicity looked up from the counter, her eyes zoning in on the computer. An exasperated look entered her eyes as she put her hands on her hips. "And I suppose it has absolutely nothing with the coffee you spilled on it?"

"Is that what that is?" Zatanna asked, nonchalantly. "I suppose there's no hope to save all the files I had on it?"

Felicity took the computer. "Give me 10 minutes." She put it behind the counter and began working. A silence fell. Zatanna looked around.

"So, you new to Gotham?" She looked at her name tag before adding, "Felicity."

Felicity ducked her head. "Is it that obvious?" She asked,

"You just don't seem jaded." Zatanna smiled. "It's a good thing."

"I guess it is a bit gloomy." Felicity agreed. "And the whole black and white thing doesn't improve on things."

Zatanna gave her a sad smile. So Bruce had been right; she hadn't seen him. "Haven't found your soulmate, huh?"

"No." Felicity murmured. "I guess he's still out there." She shrugged and gave Zatanna a smile and held up the computer. "Here. I downloaded the files on this external harddrive. Just don't drop it in the river and you should be fine." She smiled.

"I thought you said it would take 10 minutes?" Zatanna looked at her, incredulous.

"I may have embellished the truth to make myself look amazing." She shrugged. Zatanna gaped at her, then grinned.

"I like you." She held out her hand. "I'm Zatanna Zatara, but most people call me Z."

"Felicity Smoak." She took her hand. "It's good to meet you, Z." After a few more minutes and she left the shop. It was getting dark and Zatanna was sure she'd caught sight of a black cape ducking behind a water tower.

"Bruce." Zatanna muttered to herself, shaking her head. "You have no idea what you're missing."

* * *

Felicity smiled as Zatanna walked in with coffee.

"I love you...although I don't know about you having coffee anywhere near these machines." She grinned. "That's what got you in trouble the first time."

Zatanna held out the coffee. "I stopped listening after you confessed you loved me."

Outside of Jason, Z was the only friend she had. Zatanna was nice to talk to and unlike most people who came into the store, she was always eager for a conversation and she always brought caffeine.

"I've been trying to set up this stupid computer system." Z said. "I just can't seem to get it to work." She sighed, heavily. Felicity rolled her eyes, she was so not sublte.

"Say no more." Felicity grinned.

Zatanna smiled, "I knew I could ask you. I didn't even have to offer to pay you double."

"Well, now that you mention it..." Felicity tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I'll throw in a bottle of red wine." Zatanna said.

"Now I know I love you." Felicity said. "I'll need to warn my roommate. He worries about me."

Zana nodded. "I'll be here."

Ducking behind the counter, Felicity sent Jason a text warning him she'd be late.

Zatanna lived in an apartment 6 blocks away. The neighborhood was much nicer than Felicity and Jason's. Leading her up the stairs, she let her into her apartment. Felicity stopped in the entrance and wondered what the different colors must be. She always did this whenever she entered a new place.

"The rug's dark blue." Zatanna said. "The walls are light blue."

"I..." Felicity hesitated. She wasn't supposed to know what colors looked like. "I guess that's nice." She murmured. Then she looked at Zatanna. "You can see color?"

Zatanna nodded. "I met my soulmate a couple years back." She explained.

"Where are they?" Felicity asked, looking around the apartment. There were no personal pictures. Nothing to indicate anyone else living there. Zatanna gave her a tightlipped smile.

"It's a complicated relationship." She said. "We met when we were both young. We ran in the same circles and well...let's just say absence makes the heart grow fonder." Zatanna sighed. "Getting your soulmate isn't everything it's cracked up to be. Sure the person is destined for you, but...that's a possible outcome. There are tons of scientists who've done studies into this, but...our choices can screw up our destinies." She shook her head. "And John's all about making the worst choices."

Felicity could tell that Zatanna clearly loved her soulmate. No matter what he'd done in the past. She fidgeted. The day Jason had stolen the computer for her she'd checked to see if Oliver was alive in this Earth, but there was no trace of him. He didn't exist. It was painful, but strangely comforting. Perhaps his absence from a world with soulmates meant that they weren't supposed to work out. She shook herself and smiled at Z. "Computer?"


	5. Chapter 5

Zatanna sat in front of the computer system. She'd actually needed help, but Felicity had exceeded everything she could have imagined. There was movement outside her window.

"Most people use the door." She casually threw over her shoulder.

"Why are you spending so much time with her?" Bruce growled as he came inside. Zatanna turned in her chair and crossed her arms. He was trying to be intimidating, but she knew him too well to let it phase her.

"Well someone has to do it." She said simply. "And how do you know I'm spending time with her?" She gave him a triumphant smile as he refused to meet her eyes. "That 'she's better off without me' plan not working out for you?" she asked, nonchalantly. Bruce clenched his fists, looking away.

"The pull is...stronger than I anticipated." He admitted. Zatanna laughed.

"When John and I first found each other, we went at it like rabbits." She said.

"I really don't need to hear about you and Constantine." Bruce snapped. "Stay away from her."

"She happens to be my friend." Zatanna snapped. "And she has a name."

Bruce held up a hand and turned away, clearly not wanting to hear it.

"Felicity." Zatanna said slowly. "Felicity Smoak and she happens to be very good with computers and an extremely good person. Way better than you deserve."

Bruce met her eyes, pain and turmoil evident. "I know." He was hoarse. "I can't bring her into this life. Look what happens to those around me. Barbara, Jason, my parents."

"Barbara's handling herself fine." Zatanna replied. "And as for Jason...he's doing a lot better now. You should see the two of them together. If I didn't know any better I'd say he has a bit of a crush."

Bruce glared at her. "I asked you to watch her, not braid her hair. Just stay away from her." He swept out of the apartment.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Zatanna muttered.

* * *

Felicity came into the apartment, carrying shopping bags. "So good news and bad news." She called out. Jason was standing in front of the window in the living room, looking out to the street. Since the kitchen opened directly out onto the living room so she had a clear view of his back. He didn't respond so she keep talking. "The bad news is I'm making dinner." She said. Still no response, which was strange. Jason had pronounced her cooking a close second to dying. "Jay." She shouted. "I found out my soulmate is a gorilla at the Gotham Zoo. His name is ZoZo and we're very happy together." Still nothing. She frowned and walked over to him. He was looking out the window, his expression blank and pale as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Jay?" She asked. "What's wrong?" He blinked, looking down at her, finally noticing her presence. Motioning behind him, he brought her attention to his laptop. It was on the coffee table. The Gotham Gazette's website was open and she frowned as she read the headline. "The joker strikes again."

"It's not him." Jason sounded distant. "It can't be." He began shaking. Felicity pressed her hand into his. He tore his eyes away from the window and looked her in the eyes. "It can't be him." He was pleading her, as if seeking her assurance.

"Why not?" She asked. He jerked his head, his hand squeezing her fingers.

"Because I killed him." He said. "When I got rid of my bloodlust." His voice became hushed. "He killed me so I..." He gulped and looked away. "So he can't be alive, because if he is, my bloodlust isn't gone." He shut his eyes.

Felicity pulled him into a hug. He put his head on her shoulder. "Jay." She murmured as he broke down and sobbed. "I don't know a lot of about this bloodlust thing, but...I don't think it can come back." He was holding her tight; as though he was afraid she was going to disappear.

"It'll be okay, Jay." She whispered. "We can figure this out together."

* * *

Bruce left the roof of Jason and Felicity's apartment. If what Jason said was true, there was one explanation for the Joker's reappearance. Fortunately the clown was in custody and Bruce could question him.

He slipped into Arkham, silently making his way towards the Joker's cell. The clown was lying, his legs crossed against the wall, his arms in a straight jacket.

"I was wondering when you'd come in for a visit, Batsy." He turned, his face breaking into a wide grin. "Like what I've done with the place? I was thinking of doing a bit of Feng-shui, but none of Gotham's interior designers are taking my calls." He sighed. "Oh well."

"Red Hood says you're dead." Bruce growled.

"Does he now?" Joker said. "Well that is interesting because I thought he was dead. Hmmmmm." He tilted his head. "Well one of us has to be wrong. Or we're both right...either way, nothing a good crowbar can't fix!" He let out a loud cackle.

Bruce clenched his fists. "I believe you're both right. Which is why you need to start talking."

"Or what?" Joker challenged. "You'll cut me with that impressive jawline? Face it, Batman; you've got no bargaining chips."

"You're right." Bruce said. "In fact, I have no idea why I came here. Clearly you have nothing of value. Why would anyone tell you anything important?" He turned and walked away.

"WAIT." Joker shouted. Bruce paused and smirked. He could play that clown like a fiddle. "Alright, Bats you win." He sighed. "I don't know who she is, but...she dunked me in this glowing green Jacuzzi."

Talia. Bruce grit his teeth. Why was she interfering again? "What happened next?" He demanded.

"I woke up." Joker shrugged.

"And you're here to kill Red Hood." Bruce said.

"No." Joker sighed. "Not that it wouldn't be fun, but I don't feel the need to." He smirked. "I'm souless, you see. I was born seeing color." It was a rare condition, but there were those, born without soulmates, who could see color from birth. Most were ordinary people who didn't hurt anyone. But every once in a while it would come out that one person, who committed a horrible crime, would say that they could see and always had been able to see, color.

"And yet you chose that outfit?" Bruce snapped. Joker sat up, his feet hitting the ground.

"Have you found your soulmate?" He asked, a mad leer entering his eyes. "Congratulations. Who's the lucky lady, I'd like to meet her in person."

Bruce remained silent. Joker sighed."Well enjoy it while it lasts. You wouldn't want your world to turn now would you?"

* * *

Felicity and Jason were sitting on the ground, looking at the computer. "According to this he's in Arkham." Felicity said. "And he's..." She paused as Jason began grabbing his guns. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm putting him down." Jason growled.

"No." Felicity stood and snatched his gun from him. He growled at her.

"You're not from here, you don't know what he's done." Jason growled.

"Then tell me." She pulled him over to the couch and forced him to sit down. "You're one of only two friends I have here, so help me understand why I might have to visit you in a jail cell."

He snorted. "They would never catch me." He faltered at the look on her face. There was concern, but also determination. She wouldn't drop it until he explained. "He killed me Felicity."

"And he's been locked up." Felicity countered. Jason gave her an indulgent look, there was still so much about this world that she didn't know.

"In Arkham." He put his hands on his knees, squeezing them into fists. "He'll be out by lunchtime on Wednesday."

"Jay." She sat next to him and put her hand on his arm. "Tell me what happened."

He took a deep breath, looking in front of him, trying to ignore the creeping warmth that was spreading from the weight of her touch.

"When I was...12 I began working with Batman." He bit his lip, focusing on the story, not her. "I suppose you've heard of him by now."

"Yeah." Felicity said slowly. "He's the main vigilante in Gotham and one of the founding members of the justice league."

Jason ignored the cold stabbing feeling in his back whenever he thought of Batman. "Typical that Mr. I work alone now has the biggest team on the planet." He said icily. "Batman had a sidekick before I came along and...as hard as I tried I could never measure up to him. So when I got the opportunity to prove myself, by going up against the Joker alone, I jumped on it." Memories of that night flashed in front of his eyes and he felt his chest constrict. He could hear the Joker's laughter in his ears and his ribs cracking, his lungs filling with blood. The sound of his own voice, faint; begging for his life. He was cold. So cold.

Then Felicity put her arms around him and all the noise in his mind ceased. He could breathe again. Pressing himself against her he selfishly held on to her. He knew it was wrong; he wasn't her soulmate. But he needed her. He couldn't relive this by himself and while he might not be hers, she was his.

"You don't have to tell me what happened next." She murmured. He shook his head.

"It was a trap." He croaked. "Joker knew I was trying to prove myself and used that to get to Batman." He shut his eyes. "He killed me in front of him. All because Batman wouldn't end him. He'd hurt Batgirl and put her in a wheelchair and...and that wasn't enough. Even me dying didn't give him the push to do what was necessary." The bitterness was back.

"Jay." Felicity ran her hands up and down his back, inadvertently touching the place on his back where the scars from the crowbar remained. He jumped and pulled away, his breath coming out in gasps.

"I woke up in a cell in Nanda Parbat." He continued. "Talia al Ghul, Ra's daughter, was there. She told me I hadn't outlived my purpose. So she unleashed me on Gotham. I took on a new identity and...I went after the Joker...and when I had him in front of me..." He felt tears beginning in his eyes. "It almost drove me crazy. I could hear the bloodlust telling me to end him, but I also heard Batman telling me it would be wrong; all his righteous speeches on justice and being better than those we fight against. But...I wasn't strong enough. I was a monster without a soul and the bloodlust took over."

Silence fell. Jason couldn't look at Felicity, he couldn't take the possibility that she would see him as...as some type of thing that could hurt her.

"Jason." She murmured.

"I killed him." He said softly. "I know I did."

"Jason you don't have to do it again." She said. "Think for a second. Have you felt any pull to kill in the last couple of days?"

He gulped and shook his head. "But it could come back." He whispered.

"You got your soul back." Felicity said. "Isn't that what bloodlust is? The lack of a soul."

He definitely had his soul. The proof was in front of him. In the colors that he could see ever since she'd tumbled into his life. The ones he'd had to buy a book to be able to name. The dizzying way he was able to view the world. But the doubt was still there.

"What if-" He began.

"Then we'll deal with it one step at a time." She said, simply. Her hand taking his. Her eyes widened and she snatched it back. His heart sank.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked, his voice hoarse. Felicity was looking around, then her face fell and she nodded.

"I just thought...never mind." She smiled, "everything's fine."

"Are you still making dinner?" He asked, trying to move the subject to something lighter. "Because I think I've suffered enough today to have it compounded with food poisoning."

She huffed and turned, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Just for that. I won't share any of the doughnuts I bought with you."

* * *

Felicity gripped the kitchen counter, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Everything was decidedly not fine. For a split second when she'd touched Jason's hand...she'd seen color.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can someone switch soulmates?" Felicity asked. Zatanna raised an eyebrow. This was interesting.

"What do you mean?" She asked, picking up her cup of coffee, taking a sip. It was a daily ritual; she'd come in during lunch and bring coffee. Felicity drummed her hands on the counter.

"Something...weird happened and I spent all day researching and nothing explains it and-"

"Felicity." Zatanna prompted. The blonde shut her eyes and took a breath.

"I saw color...for about a millisecond." She gulped. "I was holding my roommate's hand. He was going through something rough and...when I took his hand, I...the world changed and then it was gone." She looked at the table. "I looked through every piece of research and study on soulmates. Nothing explains what happened. Nowhere does it say anything about finding a soulmate for two seconds." She put her elbows on the table and leaned her face on her hands. "I guess it would make sense that I'm some type of freak."

"Hey." Zatanna reached across and put her hand on Felicity's shoulder. "You're not a freak. And soulmate stuff is...notoriously weird and inexplicable."

Felicity nodded. "The thing is...when I thought it might be him...it wasn't the end of the world. I mean, he's..." She blushed and shook her head. "Anyways, I may have imagined it. I should get back to work." She got up, leaving Zatanna stunned.

What she'd said was impossible. The rules of soulmates were simple; the world was black and white until you met them. Then the colors would stay until the other person died. She'd never heard of someone finding a soulmate for a matter of seconds. Or it being someone they'd already met. And it being Jason... Zatanna bit her lip. As rehabilitated as he seemed to be, he still killed a group of drug traffickers down by the docks last week. This was bad.

And Bruce didn't want to meet her. Zatanna decided to bring in the only person who might be able to talk sense into Bruce. She waved Felicity goodbye and walked to the closest alleyway.

"Zatanna to WatchTower."

"This is WatchTower." J'onn replied.

"One to beam up." within seconds she was on the beaming pad. Walking over to J'onn, she asked. "Is Superman here?"

"He's in the mess hall talking to Wonder Woman."

Zatanna nodded. Perfect. If anyone could knock sense into Bruce's thick skull it was those two. Going into the dining hall, she smiled and waved at Diana and Clark.

"Mind if I join you. I have something urgent to talk to you about." She said, sitting down across from them.

"What is it, Zatanna?" Diana asked, putting her fork down. Clark frowned. He could probably hear her nervousness through his superhearing. Something about elevated heart rates or pulses. She folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"There's a problem with Bruce's soulmate."

"Bruce has a soulmate?" Diana looked over at Clark. "Oh I see, this is a practical joke."

"No, he found her." Clark said. "The problem is that she doesn't know because he ran before she got a chance to see him."

"And it gets worse. I've been keeping an eye on her and she's..." Zatanna paused, trying to find the right adjective. "Well let's just say that Bruce must have racked up a lot of good karma in a past life because he won the fucking jackpot with her."

"I do not wish to interfere in Bruce's private life." Diana said simply, grabbing her plate and getting ready to leave. Zatanna put her hand on her arm.

"You might want to listen to what I know before you make any decisions." She took a deep breath and explained what Felicity had told her. When she finished, Clark was wearing a frown. Diana was shaking her head.

"That is impossible." She said.

"Felicity's not from our Earth. Maybe it's different where she's from." Zatanna shrugged. "Things aren't always so simple. There's probably tons of anomalies with soulmates that we don't know about because we don't ask." She bit her lip. "The problem is that if she's actually switching soulmates, Bruce will lose whatever opportunity he had with her."

"He's stubborn." Clark murmured, putting his hand to his chin.

Diana crossed her arms. "So we don't give him a choice."

* * *

Jason was busting another mob front in the meatpacking district. Felicity was in the getaway van, parked 5 blocks from the actual take down. She'd wanted to be closer, but Jason had insisted. They'd fought and finally compromised on 5, which was way more reasonable than Jason's initial 10 block minimum.

"I'll have you know I once infiltrated a mob casino with nothing but an earpiece and a red dress." Felicity grumbled. She'd set up a mobile command center in the back of the van.

"As pretty as that picture sounds," Jason muttered. "Gotham has a completely different class of criminal than Stratling.

"Starling" Felicity corrected "...actually it's Star city now and what are they not pompous and stupid here?"

Jason paused. "They probably have more unique outfits." He relented. "Okay, They're accepting a large delivery of what I'm pretty sure isn't cold cuts." There was a click as he pulled out his guns.

"Jason." Felicity warned. They'd discussed this.

"Come on." He groaned.

"Kneecaps." Felicity growled.

"Yeah, except I'm pretty sure they don't have you reminding them of that particular fact and will be aiming for my head." He growled.

"Kneecaps." Felicity insisted.

"I'll try that first." He sighed. There was a pause on his end. Then a small "oh shit."

Felicity had to agree, because she could see what he was seeing. A group of children with blindfolds were being pulled out of the delivery van. Jason muttered a string of curses. He was probably thinking exactly what she was; if he went in guns blazing it would only result in some of them getting hurt. They needed a diversion.

"How's your night vision?" She asked.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked. Felicity hacked into the city's power grid.

"Secure the kids, then take care of the mobsters." She ordered before causing a surge in the grid, causing a blackout in the three square block around where the drop was taking place. Unfortunately, the blackout meant she was also flying blind. There were intermittent grunts, gunshots and screams. She could hear Jason's heavy breathing and that's why she knew he'd gotten hurt. There was a slight hiss.

"Red Hood, what's your status?"

"Completely fine, Overwatch. I stole their van and the kids are in the back. Coming up on you now." He answered. Getting into the driver's seat she saw the van in question turning a corner. "We'll need some cover."

"You got it." Felicity said, waiting for Jason to pass her, she started the van and tossed some explosives she'd been working on in the street behind her and drove off behind him. The mobsters who followed rolled over them. She could hear the explosions in the distance, but she and Jason were far away.

"I'm stopping this in front of the police station." Jason said. "Have the passenger side door open as you pass. Don't slow down."

"Got it." Felicity reached to the side and pushed the passenger side door open. As soon as the van in front of her stopped at the Police station, she passed. Jason jumped from the other van and gripped the open door. Swinging it closed, he landed in the seat and grinned, pulling off his helmet.

"That's what I'm talking about!" He whooped, grinning at her.

"We're not clear yet." Felicity said. "I still need to scrub the footage." She jumped from the driver's seat to the back of the van, Jason taking over for her at the wheel. Within a few seconds she leaned back, exhaling. "We're clear."

"Good." Jason said. "Because I may have been shot in the shoulder."

"What?" Felicity looked over at him. Sure enough, his jacket was torn and blood was dripping from his shoulder. "JAY."

"It doesn't hurt." He said sheepishly. "I just noticed."

"That's the adrenaline talking. I thought that jacket was bullet proof." Felicity growled.

"Not against machine guns." He replied. "And they didn't get your memo about kneecaps." He pulled into their street. The entrance to their secret base was only accessible by an abandoned subway tunnel that went under their building. It was less than ideal, but it had a secret hatch that opened right into their basement. Felicity speculated that it might have been part of a smuggling tunnel created during this Earth's prohibition. Felicity jumped from the van and ran to the driver's door before Jason had the time to open it. "It's not so bad." He grumbled, stumbling out.

Felicity glared as she ushered him over to the med table. "Let's see it."

He shrugged off his jacket and pulled over his vest. The bullet was lodged in his shoulder. She'd have to remove it and stitch him back up. Going over to their med kit, she gave him a grim look. "This is going to hurt."

"I've had worse." He muttered, looking away. "Just make it quick."

"Take your shirt off." She said. Jason raised an eyebrow. "I can't risk more of an infection or the sleeve getting in the way." She poked his stomach. "Off." He sighed, but pulled off the gray under armor shirt he'd been wearing. She set to work. The bullet had gone in straight, which was a small blessing. She pulled it out. Jason barely made a sound, looking decidedly away from her. Grabbing the needle, she burnt the tip, to disinfect it. "Do you want something to numb the area around it?" She asked.

"You just dug a piece of metal out of my shoulder." He said. "I think I can handle a small one going in."

"Jay." She put a steadying hand on his shoulder, he tensed and jerked his arm away.

"Just do it." He growled, his eyes flashing.

She nodded. "I just need to disinfect it first." She murmured. Silence fell over them as she worked. Jason brooded, not looking at her. Other than a slight grimace when the needle first went in, there was no indication that he felt it. It only took about 4 stitches to close. The second Felicity was done, Jason pulled his jacket over his shoulders. He was shivering slightly.

"Thank you." He mumbled, still not looking at her.

"Cold?" She asked. It was a but drafty down in the tunnel, but it had never bothered him before.

"I'm fine." He slid off the table. "Even better once I rob a liquor store."

"Jay." Felicity sighed.

"I promise it'll be the one that's been over charging its costumers by watering down its booze." He said. "They keep a stash of the really good stuff in the back." He gave her a grim smile. "I'll bring you back a bottle of wine." He hesitated, moving slightly from foot to foot, but then shook his head and turned, walking away. Felicity turned to the bloody medical instruments. The lack of color made the abandoned subway tunnel look like the torture dungeon in a classic horror movie. She half expected Boris Karloff to walk in full monster costume. Pulling off her gloves, she sighed. She recognized the look in Jason's eyes. How many times had she and Oliver done this dance? The problem was that in this world, at least they had the certainty of knowing that they weren't right for each other. And yet...it annoyed her. Was she seriously supposed to sit around waiting around until she bumped into a random stranger on the street who made her world completely change? She'd seen color, a flicker of it, when Jason had touched her.

"There is something at work in my soul, which I do not understand." She murmured, quoting Frankenstein as she rolled her shoulders and went over to the computer consul. Checking the news, she smiled as she watched the reports of the children being brought to safety. They'd worked well that night. She yawned slightly and secured the entrance of their lair and shut off the lights. Going up to the apartment, she went straight to her floor and collapsed on her bed. When she woke up the next morning, her glasses had been taken off her face and a bottle of very expensive Malbec was on her bedside table with a post it note attached to it that simply said, thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's it like?" Jason asked the next day. "Living in a world without soulmates?" They were both in the living room. He was watching a sports game, but every once in a while he'd look over at her.

Felicity looked up from her files from that day's costumers. "Hm?"

"Living in a world without soulmates." Jason repeated. "What's it like?"

Felicity put down her tablet and thought about it. "Well, for one thing, your vision isn't determined by who you're compatible with. Which means you're free to make your own decisions...and mistakes." She added softly. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing there's a story there?" He asked. Felicity nodded, pulling her knees up onto the couch.

"I wasn't exactly the smartest person when it came to relationships." She admitted. "So maybe...this is easier because it takes the pressure off." Jason arched an eyebrow. Felicity sighed. "I was engaged and...well he lied to me. He had a kid and instead of sharing that information with me, he thought he could keep it hidden til death do us part."

Jason moved to sit on the couch next to her. "It's Oliver, isn't it?" He said softly. Felicity had mentioned the team when explaining how she'd gotten so used to the finer details of vigilante life, but she'd never told him about their more personal relationship. "It's pretty obvious in the way you talk about him." He said. "You think he's looking for you?"

Felicity grimaced. "If I know him; he probably threatened Barry within an inch of his life to fix it." She paused. "I hope they're not looking for me...not because I don't miss home; I do, but...I don't want them to jump from earth to earth looking for me." This idea of travel through the multiverse is what got us in trouble in the first place." She glanced back at her tablet. Jason had thrown his arm over the back of her spot on the couch and was absentmindedly playing with her hair as he watched the TV. "I don't like the mystery." She admitted. Jason looked over. "I don't like this idea that I have no control over who it is or when I'm going to meet them. I've never liked puzzles that I couldn't solve and I hate the idea that my life is some kind of...game for fate."

Jason looked pained, but he murmured, "Whoever they are, I'm sure they're amazing. Because you are and...you deserve someone who'll make you happy." His voice sounded slightly strangled. She gave him a smile, touched.

"Thanks, Jay." She said, leaning her head on his arm. They sat in silent, Jason looking straight ahead at the TV. Felicity's mind was wandering when something occurred to her. "You've never asked me what color is like." She murmured.

"Hm?" He looked over at her, swallowing slightly as he looked her in the eyes.

"You asked me what it's like to live in a world without soulmates, but...you've never once wondered what color is like." Felicity tilted her head. "It just seemed a bit strange is all." Jason smirked.

"Who's to say I've haven't already found my soulmate?" He challenged.

"If you'd found them you wouldn't be here." Felicity said, crossing her arms.

"Oh?" Jason said. "And what would I be doing?"

"Hmm." Felicity tapped her chin. "Well knowing you, your soulmate is probably some type of international crime master, so...I'd say the two of you would be travelling the world on yachts, spending your ill-begotten gains and living fabulously."

"Maybe that's what you want, Felicity." Jason shook his head. "But I think I'd much rather be doing just what I am now."

"Turning into a couch potato?" She suggested. He let out a small laugh and raked a hand through his hair..

"No." He paused, meeting her eyes. "Just enjoying someone's company. I'm a simple guy, Felicity. I don't need yachts or fancy stuff, though if it was what my soulmate wanted I'd make damn sure they got it." He paused. "I think people have it in their heads that being someone's soulmate is this constant string of elaborate romantic gestures, but I think it's finding someone who you can trust your heart with." His hand fell into his lap and he looked down at it. "As for the colors...I guess it's the kind of think a person has to see to understand."

As she looked at him the world seemed to ripple for a moment. Blue. Blue with a touch of green. That was the color of his eyes. She was sure that she hadn't imagined it and she stared at his face, trying to make sense of what she'd seen. Jason turned and gave her a nervous look, shifting uncomfortably. "Felicity?" His arm slid slightly off the back of the couch and came to rest across her shoulders.

"I thought I was seeing things." She whispered, running her hands along his bicep. "But now I know what I saw."

* * *

Alarm bells went off in Jason's head as Felicity stared at him. She was touching him, her eyes on his. "What did you see?" It sounded like his voice, but he couldn't be sure. Every ounce of common sense he had was screaming at him to put some distance between them; get as far away from her as possible. It had been hard enough living with her, seeing her every day, having her sew him up, touch his bare skin. Make awkward unintentional comments about him, but this...this was going too far.

"Your eyes are blue." She said. "Blue and a little green. Just like the ocean. I only saw it for a second, but..."

Hope. He felt it rushing through his veins and constricting his throat. Tell her, his brain screamed. Tell her, tell her now. But before he could she was speaking again.

"I know it doesn't mean that we're...you know. But..." She hesitated before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his...and the last shred of sense he had flew out the window.

* * *

He deepened the kiss almost instantly, the arm around her shoulders, tightening and pulling her closer. She moved so she was sitting on his lap, her hands on both sides of his face. Maybe this way she could gain some control. Jason gripped her tightly against him. She pulled away slightly. "Jay." She whispered. Jason moved his face forward, his lips seeking hers. "Jay, wait. I... I don't want to force you into..."

"I'm more than okay with this." His eyes fluttered open and Felicity saw that he was completely serious. "Are you?" He was afraid she'd say no. She smiled, running a hand through his head and he closed his eyes and leaned against her hand, his mouth parting open slightly. Felicity pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth eliciting a small growl from his chest.

He gripped her and stood, carrying her towards the stairs. His floor was above them and he stumbled on the stairs, twisting so he landed on his back with Felicity above him. "Ow." He groaned.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Hit my shoulder." He muttered.

"The one I stitched up yesterday?" Felicity asked, tugging on his shirt, trying to have a look. Jason sat up and pulled it over his head.

"It's fine." He whispered, his lips searching for hers. She tried to look at it, but he put his hand under her chin. "Trust me?" He asked. "It's fine."

She gulped and nodded. "I'm not doing this on the stairs." Jason pouted and snapped his fingers in irritation.

"Darn." He said.

"Why, have a thing for stairs?" She teased.

"What can I say. All those hard right angles?" He let out a whistle. He got to his feet and held out his hand. Felicity looked at it. She knew she had every opportunity to bow out, but when she met Jay's eyes, the eyes that she knew were blue green, she knew she didn't want to. She took his hand and let him sweep her into his room.

* * *

Jason pulled Felicity into his room, shutting the door behind him. Unsure whether or not it was a dream, he walked them back until his legs hit the bed and he pulled her on top of him. He committed every sound to memory. Every freckle, every scar. Because she had them. Her back was marked with bullet wounds. He pressed his mouth to each one as he removed pulled up her shirt. She gripped the blanket in front of her. Her breathing becoming ragged. "Turn around." He whispered. She gulped and looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the dim light coming in from the street light outside.

"No one's been with me since...the attack besides Oliver." She admitted, her voice hushed. She was self conscious about her scars. He couldn't believe that she was the one feeling but he had plenty of his own to match hers.

He took off her glasses and pressed a kiss to her eyelid. "No one's been with me in a lifetime." He admitted.

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. "I'm glad it's you." She murmured. His heart almost stopped beating. This kiss was less urgent than the one on the couch. Her hands wandered over shoulders, careful to avoid the stitches. He needed her touch. He'd read about how it felt between soulmates the first time and had never really believed it. He was so happy he'd been wrong. He ached for her, each movement of her fingers over his skin made it harder for him to keep things slow. Because as much as he wanted to loose himself to it, he knew that she wasn't feeling the same. Brushing against her nipples, he pressed his lips to her shoulder as she arched off the bad. She was more encouraging; her earlier shyness and hesitation as she fisted her hand in his hair and pushed his mouth to her breasts. He did as she asked. He did everything she wanted, gently easing off her jeans and underwear and bringing her to a screaming orgasm with his mouth and fingers. She kept her grip on his hair, yelling his name into the darkness of the room, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin. She seemed to glow as she looked down at him. Letting go of his hair, she took his hand instead, threading his fingers through hers.

* * *

Jason's fingers squeezed Felicity's as he pressed their hands into the mattress next to her head. She canted her hips upwards as he slowly eased himself inside, each inch causing her legs to squeeze around his waist. There was a growing pull in the pit of her abdomen, urging her to move, to-

"Felicity." He whispered, sinking the rest of the way in, his voice a hushed groaned. His eyes were closed and she could see he was holding himself back from something; he was trembling with the effort.

"Jason." She slid her hand over his side, coming to rest at the small of his back. She could feel lines of scar tissue underneath her fingertips. Pressing down slightly, she managed a small "move."

Jason's face relaxed as he pulled out a bit and pushed back in, the movement causing her to see stars. Gulping she tightened her hold on his hand. His eyes opened and he let out a small murmur of "I love you."

She froze, her entire body shaking as she put her head back and tightened her legs around him.. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and felt a rush that pushed her to the edge.

* * *

"I'm sorry." He said later as they stared at the ceiling, catching their breath. "I shouldn't have said it."

"It's okay." Felicity looked down at their hands. They hadn't let go of each other and she liked it; it felt like an anchor, keeping her grounded. "I..." She didn't know how to respond. How could she say she loved him when tomorrow a person might walk into the store and be her soulmate or for that matter, Jason's? Jason let go of her hand and rolled onto his side, wiping tears she hadn't realized she was crying away.

"I shouldn't have said it." He murmured. "It wasn't fair to you."

She nodded, pulling him closer. "Just...I don't think I want to be alone right now."

He hesitated for a beat before enveloping her in his arms. "Okay."

* * *

Felicity lay on her back looking up at the ceiling. Jason was holding her against him, his face against her neck. She tried to make sense of what had happened when a flutter of movement outside the window caught her eye. Moving out of Jason's arms she gave him a kiss on the forehead as he mumbled in protest. Getting up, she grabbed Jason's shirt from the ground and pulled it over her head. Going towards the window, she squinted, looking around. There was a shape on the opposite rooftop.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" Jason murmured as he sat up, his eyes half open.

"Nothing, I thought I," There was movement again. Looking out she saw a figure standing on the rooftop. Tall dark and wearing a cape with pointed ears on his cowl, Batman looked back at her. She gasped and stepped back. All around her the world seemed to be melting, the black and gray being replaced by color.

"Felicity!" Jason shouted as her knees gave out. She felt herself falling. Jason caught her and glared out the window. "What happened?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

She gulped, trying to make sense of the spinning in her head, grabbing onto his arms she tried to steady herself and calming the racing of her heart. "I think...I think Batman's my soulmate."


	8. Chapter 8

"We could kidnap her." Diana suggested. They were sitting at the conference table in the Watchtower bouncing around ideas to force Bruce to confront his soulmate.

Clark frowned. "Terrible idea." He looked down at the notepad in front of him. "Let's call it plan b." He sighed.

Diana looked at the picture of Felicity Zatanna had provided. "She is quite beautiful, isn't she? If I had a soulmate like her, I would not be hiding."

"Diana." Clark looked at her in horror.

"Clark, I lived for millennia on an island with only women. Do you honestly believe we were vestal virgins?"

Clark shut his eyes. "Kinda?"

Diana snorted. "So what's your bright idea?"

"We could set up an appointment to have her fix a computer, then lure Bruce there under false pretense. Trap them in a room together and force them to talk." Clark grinned. Diana sighed and shook her head.

"Bruce isn't stupid." She said.

"When it comes to this, yes he is." Clark countered. Diana sighed.

"This from the man who lied to Lois for 2 years because she found out that Superman was her soulmate and he was too nervous to explain that he and Clark Kent were the same person." She retorted. Clark glared at her.

"She forgave me."

"Only because she's your soulmate." Diana said. "If that hadn't been the case, it would have been over between you." She grabbed his note pad. "What have we got so far?"

"No-" Clark tried to stop her, but Diana blocked his arm and looked at the pad.

"You've doodled a picture of a cat." She said, giving him a blank look. "We've been at this for two hours and the best we can come up with...is a cat." She tossed the notepad on the table and looked up at the ceiling. "This is why we save cities, not relationships."

"You know what, let him figure it out himself." Clark grumbled, getting up to leave. "It's not our fault he's an idi- heeeeeeey, Bruce." His expression shifted to a wide grin as Batman entered the conference room. "How's it going?" He leaned casually against the table, blocking the notepad from view. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"What's on the pad, Clark?" He asked.

"What pad?" Clark asked, innocently. Bruce crossed his arms. "Oh... this pad?" Clark grabbed it and held it up, "this is..um."

Bruce took it and looked at it, reading the title. "Top secret plan. Don't tell Bruce." He paused. "And you've drawn a dog with large whiskers."

"It's a cat." Clark grumbled.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about a cat?" Bruce asked.

"It's um..." Clark gave Diana a pleading look. The amazon rolled her eyes; he was a terrible liar.

"We were thinking of allowing pets onto the Watchtower base as a team building exercise." Diana explained. Bruce looked at the two of them, then thrust the notepad back into Clark's hands.

"You're right, you shouldn't have told me." He said. "And you don't have a pet."

"I could get one." Clark muttered. Diana kicked him to try and silence him.

"What brings you to the watchtower so late?" She asked. Bruce glared. "You don't have a shift and I know you don't like leaving Gotham unattended."

Bruce sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, glancing at the door to make sure "She saw me." He mumbled. Diana and Clark looked at each other.

"Who?" Clark asked slowly as he and Diana pulled up their chairs, looking at him intently. Bruce glared at them.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." He snapped. "My soulmate, Felicity."

"Felicity, that's a lovely name." Clark said, looking over at Diana. "Isn't that lovely, Diana?" Bruce shook his head.

"I know Zatanna told you." He growled.

Clark and Diana relaxed.

"So...if she knows.." Diana began slowly. "Why are you here and not sweeping her off her feet?"

Bruce's fists clenched and he looked away. Clark sighed.

"Bruce, you can't keep cutting yourself off from her. The more distance you put between you, the more likely things are to go wrong and-"

"Kent, you don't know what you're talking about." Bruce snapped.

"I do know that it's ridiculous to deny yourself something that could be good for you-"

Bruce silenced him with a look. "Drop it." He growled. "I mean it."

"Bruce." Diana said softly. "We are only trying to help and I'm sure she wouldn't have seen you if you hadn't planned it. Which means you wanted to meet her."

Bruce looked at the table. "I've already ruined things enough."

"What do you mean?" Diana asked.

Bruce pulled off his cowl and ran a hand over his face. "When she saw me...she was in bed..." He paused, his jaw tensing slightly. "With Red Hood. I was so surprised...I got sloppy and...she saw me."

Clark and Diana looked at each other in alarm, Zatanna's warning about Felicity's potential changing soulmate ringing in their ears. Bruce frowned as he looked at them.

"What aren't you telling me?" He demanded.

Clark hesitated before beginning, "Z said-"

"Master Wayne." Alfred's voice crackled from inside the com in Bruce's cowl.

"One second." Bruce said to Clark. "Go ahead Alfred."

"A miss Felicity Smoak is here with Jason Todd." Alfred said. "She's demanding to see you."

Bruce got to his feet. "I'll be right down." He said. Looking at Clark and Diana he pulled up his cowl. "Is it important?"

Clark was about to tell him when Diana put her hand on his arm. "Just go and meet her." She said firmly. Bruce nodded and left the room. Clark waited until the door closed to glare at her.

"I don't like lying."

"You didn't say anything." Diana countered.

"Which he will consider a lie." Clark grumbled. "And the fact that she might be switching soulmates is pretty damn important.

"It doesn't matter now." Diana stood. "She saw him and color entered her world. If they meet, it will only solidify their bond."

"You sound confident." Clark muttered.

"I have hope." Diana said. "Among my people, it was said that soulmates were initially created because Humanity had four arms and legs and two heads. The gods feared their power and tore them in half, condemning each individual to search for the one who would make them whole." She walked over to the window of the conference room that over looked the earth. "And whether or not Bruce and Felicity like it, they need each other to be whole."

Clark stood and went next to her. "There was a woman in Smallville whose soulmate hurt her." He said softly. "He had an accident and...he got angry, drank and took his frustrations out on her." He pressed his hand to the glass. "She wouldn't leave him because she claimed he made her complete and she paid dearly for it." He looked at Diana. "Not everyone is like Lois and me or you and Steve. Sometimes the perfect match isn't the right one. Or sometimes things change."

"Either way, it is not our place to create their path for them." Diana murmured.

* * *

Felicity looked around the living room she and Jason had been ushered into. There was a huge fire place with a portrait of a man and woman hanging over it. The room had clearly been decorated in 1901 and hadn't been touched since, with large rugs, old dusty law books and classics. Jason sat on the couch. Felicity winced. She shouldn't have asked him here, but she was terrified and didn't want to be alone.

"You don't need to be here." She murmured. "I was being selfish when I asked you to come with me and- already having you reveal Batman's secret identity was going against some type of vigilante code and-"

"Felicity." Jason got up and took her hands. "Breathe. You're nervous and I'm here for you because we're...teammates." He squeezed her fingers.

The old grandfather clock in the corner slid aside revealing a dark tunnel. Felicity jumped and tripped backwards. Jason grabbed her, pulling her against him.

"Don't worry, it's just the entrance to the-"

Bruce Wayne walked out of the tunnel into the living room.

"Batcave." Jason finished. They all looked at each other. Bruce's eyes went to Jason's arm around her.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked.

Felicity and Jason pulled apart. Felicity walked up to him and put out her hand. "Felicity Smoak. I believe we're soulmates and I know this is probably a really weird meeting. The weirdest, actually considering that I had sex with Jason and you saw it. Well not it, the end of it. The after math. I hope you didn't see it. Not that is wasn't good," She looked over at Jason. "But um...I should really stop talking about the sex. Then there's the fact that the two of you were partners. In crime fighting not in sex. And now Jason and I are partners. In the fighting of crime and in sex, once that one time. Which was the time you saw...but I hope you didn't see. Then there's whole dying and resurrection and me being out of a parallel universe. Oh, I should have led with that. I come from a parallel universe and I have a terrible habit of babbling too much and for the love of god please stop me because I will just keep going and going and-" She looked over at Jason. He had his mouth pressed in a line and seemed to be trying not to laugh. She looked back at Bruce. He was looking at her, his eyes drinking in her face. She could feel her cheeks heating up as he examined her. She pulled her hand back.

"I'm Bruce Wayne." He said.

"And...you see color because of me?" She asked. He nodded.

"Okay." She bit her lip. "Well this is awkward."

"Maybe..." Bruce looked at Jason. "This conversation would be best without an audience."

Jason looked away. Felicity winced. "Do you want to have coffee with me tomorrow?" She asked.

Bruce nodded. "I'll just pick you up then."

Felicity grimaced. "I was about to give you my address, but you already know it...because of what you saw...earlier, that doesn't usually happen, but I..." She covered her face. "I will just quit when I'm ahead."

Bruce nodded. "Jason can I speak to you?" He looked at Felicity. "It's about the resurrection."

Jason looked like he wanted nothing more than to run. She couldn't leave him alone. "He's my ride." She gulped as Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Home. He's got the car keys." She sat on the couch.

Bruce looked at Jason. "You seem well."

Jason nodded. "It's been an interesting day." Felicity's eyes widened. Bruce crossed his arms and sized him up.

"But you've been dropping way too many bodies." He continued.

"Only when necessary." Jason countered.

"Jason."

"I'm not Robin anymore, Bruce." Jason growled. "I would appreciate you not treating me like I am."

"Alright then, Red Hood." Bruce squared his shoulders and glared at him. "Keeping that in mind, Gotham is my city and I don't like other operatives in my city. Especially those who kill people."

"Right." Jason said, his tone sarcastically light. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I take orders from you, oh wait. I don't."

"You can't play judge, jury, and executioner." Bruce stepped closer. He was trying to intimidate him, but Jason stood firm. "You've cut back on killing in the last couple of months, but it's not enough."

Jason looked away. "Well if I'm so dangerous, then why haven't you tried to stop me?" He muttered.

"I have." Bruce's answer was cold, blunt, detached. Felicity stood, not able to believe him. Jason pursed his lips and nodded.

"So that's what it takes for you to give a damn about me." He said softly. "I needed to turn into the thing you hate before you paid attention."

"Jason-"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M A CHILD." Jason shouted, his fists clenching. "I died, Bruce. I was broken and bleeding on the ground and you just... buried me and thought that was the end of it. Out of sight out of mind. Then I came back and that just screwed up your perfect world image. I bet you were hoping for your precious Dickie bird to come back from Bludhaven, but once again you could only have me."

"Jason." Bruce began again.

"I needed your help." Jason's voice cracked. "I was deranged and hurting, but your stupid code wouldn't even allow you to do what was necessary to put me out of my misery."

Felicity covered her mouth, the weight of the admission causing her to sink back onto the couch. He'd asked him to kill him.

"So I went and did the one thing I knew would fix it." Jason said. "And let's face it Bruce; a part of you likes what I've become."

Bruce's expression hadn't shifted an inch since Jason's outburst began. "You will stop operating in Gotham."

"4." Felicity said softly.

"What?" Bruce turned to look at her.

"4" She repeated, standing up and glaring at Bruce. "That's the number of people Jason has killed since I began helping him as mission tech." A look of shock briefly crossed Bruce's face. "The first had his gun on a little girl's head and was using her as a human shield to escape from a turf war between the Maroni and Falcone crime families. The second was a serial killer who left no trace of his victims because he picked individuals that no one would come looking for like the homeless or prostitutes and ate them." She planted herself in between the two of them, looking up at Bruce, anger in her eyes.

"Felicity." Jason murmured. "You don't have to-"

"The third." Felicity cut him off. "...escaped from prison 6 times and 5 of those times committed some type of violent horrifying unspeakable crime and the fourth was a member of the League of Shadows who specialized in killing children to have leverage over their parents." She paused, shaking. "Now I may not 100 percent agree with Jason's methods, but I am aware of the fact that sometimes it's kill or be killed and..." She looked back at him before turning back to Bruce. "And sometimes justice isn't black and white ." She turned her back on Bruce and grabbed Jason's arm, pulling him along with her. She made it all the way to the car without looking back once. Getting into the passenger seat she yanked on her seat belt and glared at the road ahead of them.

"He's standing in the doorway." Jason murmured, looking up at the manor door. "What do you want me to do?"

Felicity felt a pull in her stomach. A force was trying to drag her out of the car and launch her at Bruce, but she shut her eyes and refused to give in. "Just drive." She ordered. Jason nodded and started the car. They'd just passed the manor gate when tears started rolling down Felicity's cheeks. Jason drove for a bit then pulled over and looked at her.

"There's this pounding in my head that's screaming at me to go back." Felicity murmured, pressing her hand to her forehead. "I don't want to."

"He's..." Jason hesitated. "I'm not exactly unbiased here, but...if he's your soulmate, shouldn't you go back and try to fix things? I know he's not easy to get along with, but...he does have the best intentions."

Felicity shook her head. "I want to go home." She looked at him, "please, can we go home?" He nodded

"Whatever you want."


	9. Chapter 9

Jason knocked on Felicity's apartment door the next morning. "Felicity. Are you going to work today?"

"No." She shouted, sticking her head under her pillow. "I think I'll stay here and form a cocoon out of bed sheets and blankets and wait until I emerge as a functional human being who doesn't completely screw up her first meeting with the person the universe has planned for her." She paused. "Also fuck the universe. My soulmates is an asshole."

About a minute later Jason came in and sat on the edge of the bed. Felicity poked her head out from under her pillow. "How did you get in?"

"I picked the lock." He said, looking at his hands. "Felicity we should talk." He sighed. "We um...A lot happened last night between you meeting your soulmate and me screaming in front of Bruce and...I don't want you to walk away from what might be something amazing simply..." He stopped giving her a sheepish smile as she began laughing. "what's funny?"

"The idea that any of this is simple." Felicity leaned back, squinting above her. "I didn't ask for any of this. I just..." She looked over at Jason. She wanted to scream, to cry, to hug him, a part of her also wanted to get into the car and drive to Wayne Manor and...she didn't even want to think about how that particular scenario would end.

"What happened last night wasn't your fault." Jason said.

"I had a part in some of it." Felicity mumbled. "Ironically the part I feel the least bad about."

Jason ducked his head and looked away. Felicity winced.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I did like it and I wish." She took a steadying breath. "I wish we didn't live in a world where we don't have a choice." She took his hand. "But there's someone out there for you too and I don't want to get in the way of your happiness when you meet her...or him."

Jason wasn't looking at her. "So does that mean you're going to try with him?" He asked.

"I don't know." Felicity closed her eyes. "Ever since I saw him it's as though I can't function properly when I'm not around him." She closed her eyes. "Which is why I know it's not fair to ask you to act on what you said last night. Not that I blame you for it. That sounded pretentious. I meant that spontaneous declarations of love during sex aren't binding and I wouldn't expect..." She looked at her hands. "I just don't think I can handle you saying that for real, then leaving when your soulmate finds you."

Jason had a weird look on his face. "Felicity, there's something I need to tell you." He squeezed her fingers. "I..."

The burst open and Zatanna walked in. "You walked away?" She growled.

"Zatanna?" Jason and Felicity said, "Wait, you know her?" They gaped at each other.

"This is Z." Felicity said. "She's the friend from the shop I told you about but that you've never had a chance to meet because every time I try to set up something with the two of you she comes up with some sort of excuse..." She trailed off. "And now I know why."

"Of course I know Zatanna." Jason said. "She's Giovanni Zatara's daughter and a powerful magician as well as a member of the Justice league. Bruce worked with her a lot."

Felicity turned back to Zatanna. "You know Bruce Wayne?" Something clicked in her brain. "You deliberately came into the store. You knew I was his soulmate...which means..." She gasped. Zatanna looked pained.

"Initially it was because of that, but-"

"Initially?" Felicity got up and glared at her. "Did he know?" Zatanna looked at the ground. "Zatanna, how long has Bruce Wayne known I was his soulmate."

"It's not my place to tell." Zatanna murmured.

"But it was your place to stalk me and report back to him." She gasped. "I told you about seeing color because of Jason. Is that why he was out there last night watching us?" She felt sick.

"I wanted to see what type of person you were and I didn't tell him about the possible transferring soulmate thing." Zatanna said. "I know I'm not exactly your favorite person right now, but Bruce is a good person and maybe you should give him a chance."

"Why should I?" Felicity shot back. "If I'm right, he's had plenty of chances to talk to me and he's hiding, making me think I'm completely alone all the while planting people around me to spy on me." She went over to the door with the intention of getting Zatanna to leave, but when she opened the door she was met with two tall dark haired people. The man was wearing glasses and a brown suit. The woman was wearing glasses as well and a smart black blazer and matching skirt. Jason sat up straighter at the sight of them and Felicity could see him reaching for something under her bedside table. "Who are you?"

"Superman and Wonder Woman." Jason growled. The man cleared his throat and glared at Jason. "What are you going to do, boyscout?" He was holding a dagger in his hand.

"Clark and Diana." Wonder woman said. "We were hoping to take you to lunch so you could have a chance to meet Bruce and see-"

"Everyone out." Felicity growled.

"But-" Superman began.

"OUT." She shouted. "I don't want to hear about how I should give Bruce a chance or how much of a mistake I'm making. I want everyone OUT."

There was a stunned silence. Then Wonder Woman turned and walked out. Superman followed. Zatanna paused in the doorframe, about to say something, but the look on Felicity's face made her shake her head. "I am sorry." She said. "And I did consider you a friend."

Felicity slammed the door and leaned against it, sliding to the floor. Jason got up and sat next to her. "How many knives do you have stashed around this building?" She asked softly.

"I'm not answering that without an attorney present." Jason replied. Felicity snorted, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I want to go back to sleep and pretend today never happened." She whispered.

"I can pretend with you." Jason murmured. "But we might want to get off this floor." He stood and offered her his hand. She let him pull her to her feet. Glancing at the dagger in his other hand, she cleared her throat. Jason nodded. "Right, I'll just-" He made to put it back underneath the bedside table.

"Jay." She said, amused.

"But-"

"No." She cut him off. "And get rid of any others you stashed in here."

Jason glanced around. "Fine." He mumbled. "But for the record I was trying to keep you safe." He was about to get the others when Felicity stopped him by putting her hand on his arm.

"On second thought...just tell me what's where. I don't want to accidentally shoot myself while plugging in my cellphone charger."

"Don't worry. The gun's tapped to the top of your fan." He said. "It's no where near the socket."

"Comforting, I'm sure." Felicity mumbled. She crossed her arms and shivered, trying to make sense of the mess of noise in her mind. The loudest being a resounding chorus of 'he doesn't want you.' Jason must have suspected this because he pulled her out of the bedroom and took her down the stairs into the living room.

"How about we take a day off. You and me watching tv. You can tell me how things are different on your earth."

Felicity grimaced. "I don't know."

"Come on." He smiled. "Hey, I'll even sit through Doctor Who and you can break down exactly how different it is in extremely boring," He smiled sheepishly as she glared at him, "I mean thorough detail."

Felicity nodded. "I think I'd like that." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce was driving up to the shop when Zatanna, Clark and Diana walked out. When they caught sight of him, varying degrees of guilt entered their expressions. He stopped the car and got out. "What did you do?"

They all started speaking at once. "I was just-"

"Diana thought it would be best-"

"Don't you dare put his on me, Kal-"

Bruce held up a hand. They all looked at each other. Zatanna began.

"Though we went in with the best of intentions...Felicity might have found out that you know she was your soulmate for longer than she did."

Bruce shut his eyes.

"We wanted to help." Clark said.

"I think you've done enough helping for one day." He mumbled. "

"Bruce." Diana said. "I-"

"She's upset and me going up there right now will only worsen things." Bruce said, turning away from the store, ignoring the wrenching pain in his gut as he walked away from her. "I'll come back later."

* * *

,

* * *

Felicity sat in the back of the van in front of her mobile command center. "Everything's looking a bit quiet, Red Hood."

"I kinda have to agree." Jason replied. An awkward silence fell. They'd been making small talk all day, focusing on anything and everything besides the bat shaped elephant in the room. Felicity glared at the screens. It had never been this difficult before and now that she could see color she noticed that the screens on her set up had a purplish tint and it annoyed her.

"Jason, I."

There was a thumping noise and Felicity squeaked.

"Felicity." Jason growled. She heard him click his guns. "What's wrong?"

"Something landed on the van." She said. "Tell me there's a weapon somewhere in this van."

"No." Jason said.

"The fuck?" She hissed. "You hid a pair of nun-chucks in the fake plant in my bathroom, but you couldn't be bothered to give me so much as a butter knife in here?"

The door was wrenched open and Batman got in.

Felicity jumped and pressed her hand to her chest, then exhaled slowly as she recognized him. "What the hell are you doing here?" She turned off her com, hoping Jason wouldn't chase after them.

"I thought I told Jason not to operate here." He said.

"Jason?" Felicity said. "Jason who?"

Batman glared at her. "Amusing." He turned on the van. "So I suppose you were just playing video games here."

"You'd be correct." Felicity glared. "And don't you dare try and drive this van away."

Batman looked back at her. "We need to talk and I'd rather not get interrupted by Red Hood."

"You're right, because we've had absolutely no time to talk seeing as we both just found out about each other last night." Felicity hissed, pleased at how Batman's shoulders tensed slightly. He shot her a glare over his shoulder before pulling away from the curb. Felicity looked out of the back window of the van. Jason was running up. She gulped, not sure if she wanted him to catch up or not. Putting her hand on the back door she was about to touch the handle-

"Don't even think about it." Batman growled. Felicity glared at him but pulled her hand back. He drove through the city in silence. Felicity watched as the neighborhoods went past.

"I don't think this is the way to Wayne Manor." She remarked.

"Because that's not where we're going." Batman stopped the van in a side street next to an exceptionally fancy building. Getting out of the car, he turned, clearly waiting for her to follow. She shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm assuming you have some kind of locator device in this truck that allows Jason to track you."

Felicity smirked. "Who says it's in the truck?" She challenged. Batman stepped forward, his face inches from her.

"Ms. Smoak." He said slowly. "I am trying to fix this."

Felicity bit her lip. Him being so close made the pull even stronger. She wanted to hit him and yet at the same time she wanted to jump on him. She swallowed slowly, trying to ignore the thundering of the blood through her veins. "Let me just…let Jason know I'm not dead." She mumbled, turning away from him. Turning back on her com, she looked away from Bruce.

"Felicity I'm on my way." Jason said.

"It's okay." Felicity said softly. "I'm...with Batman he's going to bring me home." Jason didn't answer. She gulped. "I'm leaving the van here with the keys. You can drive it home." Still no response. "Jay, say something."

"I'll see you when you get back." He said before shutting off his com.

Felicity turned back to Batman. "So where are you taking me?" She asked. Bruce motioned clicked something on his belt. There was a rumbling sound, then a black car pulled into the side street. Felicity moved towards it, her hand reaching out, hesitating before glancing back at Batman. "The batmobile?" She asked. He nodded.

"And before you say it, it's size is because of the extra lining to make it impervious to bullets and other types of weaponry. Not because I'm trying to compensate for something." Felicity glanced down, involuntarily. The corner of Batman's mouth ticked upwards. "There's a passenger seat." He clicked another button and the top opened.

"For the carpool lane?" Felicity asked.

"Traffic in Gotham is no joke." Batman replied. There was a pause. It was almost comfortable, bantering with him, but the open car next to them made her apprehensive. She looked at the batmobile. Moving towards it, she climbed in. Batman followed, getting into the driver's seat. Closing the top, he drove away. She leaned against the seat, fiddling with her fingers.

"Where are we going?"

"Wayne Enterprises." He replied. "I don't want to be interrupted by Jason." He pulled into a secret entrance that led to a sub-basement. Felicity looked around as the top of the car opened. Climbing out, she looked around at the dark and sparkling lab with inventions and computers glittering in the gloom.

"Is this the toy store?" She asked, eagerly looking around, her hands itching to touch the different inventions, but not wanting too eager in front of Batman. She was still angry with him. She glanced over at him. He'd pulled off his cowl.

"Depends on whether or not you behave." He said.

"I'm not the one in trouble here." Felicity retorted.

"I got that from the way you sent Superman, Wonder Woman and Zatanna sprinting from your building." He murmured. Felicity looked at him in curiosity.

"You were there this morning?" She asked.

"I wanted to pick you up for coffee." Bruce explained. She swallowed, touched and annoyed by the gesture.

"And you walked away." She said. "Again."

He flinched back. "I thought…after what you found out from Zatanna that I'd be the last person you'd like to see."

Felicity nodded. "How long?" She asked. Bruce hesitated, his expression guilty. This didn't bode well.

"I found out the first night." His voice was hushed, but his met her eyes without blinking.

"You." She murmured. "You were the person who came into Jason's old apartment."

Bruce nodded. "I saw you come through the breach and wanted to make sure you weren't dangerous and…when I found out you were my soulmate I panicked." He looked away. "And…I had never intended to get close to my soulmate. People closest to me tend to get hurt."

Felicity frowned. "Be that as it may, you had no right to keep it from me. I was alone in a new world, completely isolated from anyone and anything familiar and you knew that and decided to abandon me."

Bruce's jaw locked. "I made a mistake."

"I'll say." Felicity muttered. "So tell me, why should I give you the time of day?"

"Because if you're feeling half of the pain and pull I have for the last year, you'll be happier." Bruce murmured. "I tried to stay away. I told myself you'd be better off without me, but...I couldn't keep away."

"So you had Zatanna spy on me." She said.

"I asked her to keep an eye on you." Bruce said, running an annoyed hand through his hair and turning away, removing his cape. "I didn't ask her to make contact with you." He paused. "She did that all on her own." He gave her a small grimace. "Whatever my faults, Zatanna does care about you and she…she was trying to protect an old friend. It didn't stop her from giving me hell for not telling you."

"You should have listened." Felicity muttered.

His expression was pained as he murmured. "I know." Felicity raised an eyebrow. "And if you decide to get to know me better you'll find out that that's a difficult thing for me to admit."

Felicity tilted her head. He was stubborn and she could see he was ashamed of his decisions, but whether it was genuine or because of the soulmate bond was impossible to tell. "I hated the idea of a soulmate." She said softly. "The thought that there's some force in the universe that made a decision as to who I would spend the rest of my life with without even asking me was…is" she corrected quickly, "enough to drive me crazy."

Bruce smiled. "That makes two of us." He said softly. He understood. She pressed her lips together, trying to squash the warmth that was spreading through her stomach at this realization. Trying to draw the conversation into safer waters she grasped at the first subject that popped into her head.

"I yelled at Superman and Wonder Woman." She said. Bruce blinked, then laughed.

"You really are my soulmate." He remarked. "Usually I'm the only one who can rattle them as much as you did."

Felicity bit back a smile. "I…I love Jason." She said softly. "What you saw the other night…it wasn't just me hooking up with someone. I genuinely care about him." She figured she should get everything out in the open if they ever wanted to try to get along let alone pursue a relationship. She frowned. A relationship? When had that thought ever entered her mind. She hated him and yet…there was something calming about being near him. The pull of his presence gave her a sense of stability as though she found a missing part of herself. She'd always known she was different on her earth and yet-

Bruce was nodding. "I wasn't there. I can't blame you for what you did because of that." His expression darkened. "Though I don't have to like it."

Felicity was about to say that it wouldn't happen again, but she stopped herself. She wasn't thinking straight and it was because of the bond. "I saw...a flash of color because of him." She said. "It happened twice for a few seconds." Why was she telling him this? She thought angrily to herself. Shut up, shut up, shut up. Bruce's eyes widened and he took a step back. The world was going fuzzy around them and every sense was screaming at her to go to Bruce, to forget about Jason and never look back. She stumbled back in an effort to resist the pull. "I should…I…" Warm hands caught her as she almost fell. Bruce was towering over her, looking at her with concern. "Take me…" She began, her voice soft, his eyes darted down her body and his lips parted slightly. "home." She said quickly, her face burning and her legs trembling. "I was trying to say take me home and I mean my apartment, I can't think straight and I don't want to make and snap decisions and I-" Bruce picked her up and carried her to the batmobile. She held on to his cape, the closeness of the contact calming the thumping in her head. It was as though her body had recognized his presence as safe and was allowing itself to relax around him. When he put her in the passenger seat of the batmobile, she felt a bit of regret at the loss. When he sat next to her, her hands itched to reach for him. She sat on them in an effort to keep herself under control, but he had to notice that she was sitting much closer to him than on their ride here.

"You felt like this for a year?" She asked as they drove through Gotham. He nodded. "How didn't you lose your mind?" She demanded.

"Control." He said simply. "I'm going to leave you about 5 blocks from your building and follow you from the rooftops to make sure you get in okay."

Felicity nodded.

"Will you want to see me again?" He asked. He was giving her the choice. Allowing her to decide whether or not they saw it through. Her mind was in turmoil. Her rational brain screamed at her to run to Jason and never look back. That maybe if they moved to a faraway island with sunshine and sand the need to be close to Bruce would fade. She looked at him. He hadn't pulled his cowl back up and his face was completely unguarded. She wondered if anyone had been permitted to see him this way before; vulnerable and contrite. Before she knew what she was doing she said

"I close the shop at 5." She was about to add something negative when a momentary flicker of relief entered Bruce's eyes. He stopped the batmobile and pulled the cowl back over his face, hiding himself again.

"I'll see you then."

"Jason and I aren't going to stop working." Felicity added.

Batman looked ahead of them. "Don't let him kill again." He said.

"One more thing." Felicity said as he reached to press the button that would open the batmobile. "If you lie to me or try to run away again it's over."

She couldn't see his reaction, but he paused and his fingers fumbled the controls. "Agreed." He murmured. "On one condition." He glared at the roof of the Batmobile before saying. "I want you to stay at the manor with me at least half of the week. You can have your own room in a completely separate part of the house, but I want you there."

"What?" Felicity demanded.

"Just think about it." Bruce said."I'll get your answer tomorrow."

"So you're going to run if I don't agree to be locked into your dungeon for 3 days out of 7?" Felicity couldn't believe she'd almost considered giving him a chance.

"I wasn't going to run." He said. His voice was sincere. "I just..."

"Don't want me around Jason." Felicity said.

"I want you close. I'm not worried about Jason, he'll get his own soulmate at some point, but..." He gripped the steering wheel slightly. "It's been very lonely in that manor and it didn't bother me...until I saw you. Then I ignored those feelings, but...ever since you barged in last night there's been an emptiness and...it might be easier on both of us if we spent more time together." There was a slight pleading tone to his voice. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was right about Jason; he would find his perfect match and leave and to be honest she didn't know how many sleepless nights she could handle like last night. And she'd felt the emptiness he described. It was almost as though his presence was addicting and leaving him and caused her to experience withdrawal. She looked out the windshield and murmured.

"One night a week and I choose which one."

Bruce nodded. Opening the Batmobile, he checked around them to make sure no one was watching. Signaling to Felicity, he scaled the side of the closest building. She got out, shivering slightly in the night air as she made her way down the street. Normally, any sane person would be terrified to walk alone after dark, but she could hear his cape swish slightly as he jumped from building to building and she knew she was safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason watched as Felicity nervously checked her phone for the fifth time. She hadn't said anything when she'd come back the night before. "How's your soulmate?" He asked.

"A complete jerk." Felicity muttered, not meeting his eyes. She said it fondly as though it was an adorable nickname. She was warming up to him. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain the realization caused him. She probably had plans with him...which meant Bruce was going to be coming there at some point.

"I think I'll go for a ride." He said, leaving the store. He wanted to be as far away from their reunion as possible. Every molecule in his body screamed in pain as he forced himself to walk away, leave her behind. Turning on his bike, he drove out of the city, far out until he made it to the top of the hills, surrounding Gotham. Looking out at the city from an observation point. He gripped the handle bars of his bike.

Bruce and Felicity were the two most stubborn people he knew. Felicity was going to try to resist the pull. He knew she could, even if it meant hurting herself. He couldn't have that. She deserved to be happy and he knew she never could be completely happy with him. Maybe with time the bond would sever...

And why should Bruce have her? Why did he deserve her anymore than he did? Jason glared down at the city, taking angry shuddering breaths. Already the separation was pulling at him, urging him to return to her. He shook his head. He wasn't her soulmate. He had to sever their connection, but how?

 _"I just don't think I can handle you saying that for real, then leaving when your soulmate finds you"_

Her words ran through his mind...and suddenly he had an idea. There was a way. He just hoped he had the strength to do it.

* * *

Felicity looked up when Jason came back into the shop. "Hey," She smiled at him. He'd been gone for about 3 hours and she'd been worried. Jason rushed by, barely looking at her. "Jay, what's going on?"

"Sorry, Felicity, no time, I need to get my suit."

Felicity coughed in surprise, giving him an amused look. "Your...suit? You hate your suit."

"I've got a date." Jason seemed impatient. Felicity blinked. A date?

"With who?" She asked. Jason was moving from foot to foot, antsy and nervous.

"My soulmate." He said. "I met her out during my ride. She's...amazing, I love her already."

"Oh." Felicity felt cold. Jason seemed so...happy. "Can I meet her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said. "Too much awkwardness. In fact...I think it would be best for me to move in with her."

"Already?" She could barely breathe with the shock, but Jason didn't seem to notice her distress.

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how you resist the pull. All I can think about is her. I don't think I can ever be without her. There's nobody else in this world for me except her. Nothing else matters anymore."

Felicity didn't know how to respond. "I'm...I'm happy for you, Jay." Her throat constricting.

"I'm happy too." He glanced up towards his apartment, then shook his head, coming to a decision. "You know what? Fuck the suit, fuck the date. I'm going over there and skipping all the unnecessary formalities. After all; it's fate." He practically ran out of the shop. Not looking back once. Felicity covered her mouth. She'd known. In the back of her mind she'd known that the second Jason found his soulmate everything they had would go away, but...she hadn't expected it to happen so soon. Or to hurt as much as it did. She was left cold and alone.

Five o'clock rolled around and Bruce came in. "Ready for din-" He broke off as he saw her. He came closer and pulled her into his arms. The tension she'd been carrying all day left. She slumped into his hold, pressing her face against his chest. "What's wrong?" He growled, rubbing circles onto her back.

"It's silly, but...Jason found his soulmate...and I...I should be happy for him." Tears began falling. Bruce tensed slightly, but didn't say anything, allowing her to cry herself out.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Can we order a pizza and just talk?" She asked. She felt tired and weak, but she didn't want to be far from Bruce. His presence was warm and comforting.

"I've got a better idea." He whispered. "Trust me?"

She nodded. He led her to his car, helping her into the passenger seat. Driving her back to Wayne Manor, he stopped the car. "Come with me." He said, leading her away from the house.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at the manor in confusion.

"Trust me." He said. They made their way to the edge of the grounds. There was an old treehouse. Bruce climbed up, the branches creaking slightly with his weight. Felicity crossed her arms.

"I hope you're not planning on having me climb up there on those rotten limbs." She said. Bruce chuckled as he pushed open a trapdoor on the bottom of the treehouse.

"I haven't been up here in a few years." He admitted. "and I was much lighter then." He pulled himself up into the tree house. In a few seconds a rope ladder fell down. "This was for those who couldn't get up the regular way."

"Oh, the lowly mortals?" Felicity snorted.

"Or you can climb the branches." Bruce said.

"Or stay down here where I won't die." Felicity retorted. "If you haven't been up there in years, how do I know it's not going to collapse?"

"Because Alfred's been taking care of it in hopes of me having kids one day." He said. "When Dick and Jason were younger, they came out here to... get away from the stress of being Robin. They didn't think I knew." He sighed. "If you get on the bottom of the rope ladder, I can pull it back up and lift you up here."

Felicity relented and stepped onto the ladder, gripping the rope. "If you drop me," She warned. Bruce smiled.

"I'm sure the punishment will be painful and well deserved." He said, pulling her up. Felicity shut her eyes.

"This." She said. "Might be the moment to say that I hate heights. Are you sure you're not too old to do this? Not that I'm saying you're geriatric, but you probably don't have as much strength as you used to and I'm not trying to insult you-"

"Felicity." Bruce's voice was quiet, yet close. She opened her eyes to see that her head and shoulders were inside the treehouse. She gripped the edges and pushed herself up, climbing into the house. Brushing herself off, she looked around. Books, model airplanes and a poster.

"The gray ghost." She read.

"My favorite hero as a child." He said. "I watched every episode and even had a costume." He shook his head, looking away from her. Felicity realized that this was a deeply personal place for Bruce. That he was opening up to her.

"I had a Doctor Who bed spread." She blurted out. Bruce raised an eyebrow "And an action figure and..." She swallowed before continuing. "I also dressed up as Medusa once and-"

He put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to explain your entire Halloween history to me."

"Sorry, when I get nervous I babble." Felicity mumbled, looking away. Bruce led her over to some chairs in the corner. "So what made you build this place?"

"My father built it." Bruce said, sitting in one of the chairs. It was hilariously small for him and he had to stretch his legs out in front of him. Felicity bit back a laugh, sitting in one of the other chairs, tugging at the hem of her skirt. "I stopped coming up here after he died."

Felicity swallowed. She'd done some reading on him since discovering he was her soulmate so she knew they had been killed when Bruce was a child.

"It happened in the alley you came through the breach in." He admitted.

"Oh." Felicity said, unsure how to respond. He put his hand on Felicity's arm, squeezing.

"Hungry?" He asked. "I believe you wanted pizza."

"Master Bruce." A voice called up from outside the treehouse. Bruce turned around and opened the window, there was a pulley system outside the window. Lowering a platform, he waited a few minutes before saying.

"Thank you, Alfred." He pulled the platform back up. There was a covered plate on it. Bruce pulled it into the treehouse and put it on the small table between them. uncovering the dish, he smiled. "Volia. Pizza a la Alfred."

Felicity smiled. "Sounds delicious."

"If you want to stay here tonight you can."

Felicity coughed. "In the treehouse?" The thought was horrifying. Bruce laughed.

"I meant in the manor." He said. "But if you want to stay up here, I won't stop you." He motioned to the side. "There's a hammock."

"I'll pass." She grimaced, earning herself a smile from Bruce.

"I'll have Alfred prepare a guest room."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Do you really expect me to believe that you hadn't already set up a room for me the second we decided to give this a shot?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "No comment."


	12. Chapter 12

She didn't come home. Jason had expected as much when he'd watched Bruce lead her out to his car. She'd been crying, because of him. It had made him sick. He'd snuck back into his apartment and locked his doors. Glaring at his reflection, he thought of the stupidity of his plan. How the hell was he going to maintain this charade? She'd have to meet his 'soulmate' at one point. He really hadn't thought this out...and he'd made her cry. It made him sick, but also strangely hopeful. If the knowledge that he had a soulmate upset her-

He punched the mirror, breaking it. He had no right to be hopeful. He'd made his choice not to fight for her and he was going to have to live with it. There was no going back. His knuckles stung and he put it under a stream of hot water, trying to ignore the way the red liquid contrasted with the white sink. Binding his hand, he went to his room. Maybe this was for the best. He could find someone else. Someone unattached or who had no soulmate or had lost theirs. He could create a life outside of Felicity.

* * *

She was happy. It was strange, but for the first time in a long time she felt completely at ease. She'd been resistant to Bruce at first and she'd kept him at arm's length, but the pull had been almost impossible to ignore. Which is how she found herself sitting in the Batcave, gaping at the computers and equipment.

"Like it?" Bruce's voice sounded aloof, but there was a slight hesitation to his words; he was nervous and he wanted her approval.

"It's amazing." She murmured. "God, if the Arrowcave had half this stuff." She stopped, but the usual stab of homesickness that she associated with thoughts of her former earth didn't come. Bruce relaxed. She turned, grinning at him. "So, do I get to play with these toys?"

The corner of Bruce's mouth twitched upwards. "It could be arranged." He held out his arm. "Come on." He said. "We've got a dinner engagement."

Felicity groaned. "Right." She glared down at the ballgown. "My first introduction into Gotham society." She exhaled. "Is it weird that I prefer hanging out with the bats." She took his arm, letting him lead her out of the Batcave.

Bruce squeezed her hand. "And what's our cover story?"

"Cover story?" Felicity asked, innocently. He frowned. "Oh right." Felicity snapped her fingers, feigning surprise. "Because we don't want people knowing that the almighty Bruce Wayne decided to hide from his soulmate."

"Felicity." Bruce shut his eyes.

"Nope." Felicity grinned. "I get to remind you of this every day. That's our deal." She grinned as Alfred came over with their coats. "Right Alfred."

"Correct, Ms. Smoak." Alfred smiled. "Master Bruce deserves a daily reminder that he isn't the smartest person in this manor."

Bruce glared at them. "The cover story is to ensure that no one thinks you're from an alternate dimension." He said.

Felicity gave him a kiss on the cheek. "My name is Felicity Smoak. I grew up in Canada and I came to the US. We met at the shop when you came in to get out of the rain." She smiled. "I've got this, Bruce. And if I don't, well you said there would be league plants in the crowd tonight. Which reminds me; when can I go to the space base?"

Bruce smiled as he opened the door to the car. "Let's survive tonight."

* * *

The party was a nightmare. She'd done a few of these when she was Oliver's assistant, but that was a lifetime ago and even then, she hadn't been the center of attention. Being with Bruce meant that everyone was focused on her. Most were too polite to pry, but they all wanted a piece of her. All wanted information.

She ducked out of the room, going to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took a steadying breath. If she told Bruce she wanted out, they'd leave. So all she had to do was smile and try not to have anyone notice her as she made her way back to him.

"That is such a lovely dress."

Felicity turned and came face to face with Nyssa al Ghul. She squeaked, about to say something when she remembered that she didn't know this Nyssa.

"Sorry, you scared me." She put a fake smile on her face. "I thought I was alone in here. Thanks, I'm-"

"Felicity Smoak, Bruce Wayne's soulmate." Nyssa said. "You're the talk of the town." She held out her hand. "My name is Nyssa Raatko."

"It's nice to meet you for what is definitely the first time." Felicity shook her hand, smiling. "Sorry, that was a weird thing to say, I'm not used to beginning conversations in powder rooms."

Nyssa smiled. "I was intrigued by you."

Felicity gulped. Something about this Nyssa was different and it wasn't just her name. The Nyssa she'd known was scary, but honorable, noble. Felicity might not agree with a lot of her choices, but she respected her. This Nyssa. Something was very different. She definitely let off the same predator assassin vibes, but...Earth 1 Nyssa was a lioness. This Earth's Nyssa was more like...a shark. Cold blooded, remorseless.

"I should be getting back to the party." She said.

"Of course." Nyssa stepped aside. "Until next time, Felicity Smoak."

She tried not to run. Smiling and moving across the room to Bruce, she grabbed his arm and whispered. "We need to go."

Bruce nodded, putting his arm around her. "Looks like we've got to say goodnight." He pressed a kiss to Felicity's temple before smiling at the people he was talking to. "Lucius, I'll see you at the meeting on Monday." Turning, he led Felicity out of the ballroom. "What is it?" He asked as they entered the car.

"Ra's al Ghul's daughter, Nyssa was here and she talked to me." Felicity felt the arm Bruce had around her tighten.

"His daughter's name is Talia."

"No, it's Nyssa." She said. "On my earth she's...an okay person, but here. She's scary and I don't think it was an accident that she was at the party or that she talked to me."

Bruce frowned. Waving away the car, he smiled at the driver. "We're going to find ourselves a hotel." He turned, leading Felicity away from the entrance to the gala. They walked for a few blocks before Bruce pulled them into an empty side street. "WatchTower. 2 to transport." He said, tapping his ear. Felicity felt as though a strange trickle of cold water was encasing her body. She shivered as she seemed to fade, then reappear. She looked around in shock.

"Where am I?"

Bruce walked off of the transporter pad and went to talk to a tall green man in a blue suit and cape who was standing at the control center. "This is the WatchTower." He looked up, loosening his bowtie. "Welcome to the space base."


	13. Chapter 13

Martian Manhunter smiled at Felicity as she looked around the Watch Tower, bewildered.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak." He held out his hand. She shook it, dazed.

"You're hot." She blurted out. "I mean your body temperature." She added quickly, though his face remained impassive. "Your hand is really warm."

"My apologies." The hand in hers cooled. "Is this better?" He tilted his head sideways, genuine curiosity sparked in his eyes. Felicity smiled and nodded, looking down at the green hand with interest.

"Do you often change your temperature, Mr. Manhunter?"

"J'onn Jonzz." He said. "And I have found that some people find my natural body temperature chilly and unsettling. So I adjust accordingly."

"Ah." Felicity smiled. "It's nice to meet you, J'onn. Call me Felicity." She turned, looking around the Watchtower. The Earth seen from up there was amazing. Felicity could feel her pulse pounding in her chest as she came closer to the glass, pressing her hand against it. It was cold. She was in space. She grinned, looking around at Bruce. "That's the Earth!"

He nodded.

"I'm in space." She turned back as Bruce explained the situation to Martian Manhunter. She knew she should be terrified of being up so high, but all she felt was stillness.

"It is quite serene up here." J'onn moved so he was standing next to her. "I prefer it to the noise down below."

"You don't go down there?" Felicity asked.

"Oh I do." J'onn replied. "But I find the need to constantly shut my mind against the onslaught of people's thoughts tiresome. Up here I have much needed solitude." He gave her a smile. "Humans are loud."

Bruce cleared his throat. Felicity and J'onn turned to look at him. He'd changed into his Batsuit, though his cowl was down. Making sure he had their attention he, said "I need to find Talia and get some answers from her. J'onn, give Felicity a tour of the systems up here. I want her completely versed in them when I get back." He turned, clearly intending to just go.

"Wait." Felicity grabbed the skirt of her dress and hurried over to him. "You're just going? Like that? No goodbye?" Behind her J'onn turned, suddenly finding the view extremely interesting. Bruce glanced at him before looked down at him.

"I'm going to handle this." He said. "And I need you somewhere I know Talia has absolutely no access to."

"Because you're afraid she'll use me as leverage." Felicity finished. "Okay, I understand. But..." She took a deep breath, trying to make sense of her swirling emotions. "I already had someone I cared for deeply walk to meet the league without a goodbye. I don't want to leave anything unsaid."

Bruce looked over at J'onn.

"Don't look at him, look at me." Felicity said. "He probably already knows what you're thinking anyway. So why not say it?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "This isn't easy for me." He sighed. "But I promise that I will do everything to get back here." He caressed her cheek. Felicity's eyes fluttered closed as she stepped closer. He moved away, going to the transporter pad. "It's not my first encounter with the league."

Pressing a few buttons on the control panel, he looked at her as he pulled up his cowl as he was transported back to the surface. Felicity took a deep breath, trying to stop the thudding of her heart as she turned back to look at J'onn. "So." She said with false enthusiasm. "I get to learn about all these computer systems?"

The Martian gave her a pained smile. No doubt he knew what she was thinking and he knew she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Finding Talia was way easier than Bruce would have liked. She was in Gotham, under an assumed name. "Bruce." She said, her black hair whipping in the wind as she looked down on the city from the rooftop. "What is this nonsense I hear about finding your soulmate?"

So word of Felicity had already reached her. Bruce wasn't surprised. She had eyes everywhere. No doubt her suspicions had been aroused when he'd invited Felicity to live with him a month previously and Felicity's entry into Gotham Society tonight must have confirmed what she already knew.

He stopped next her. "She met your sister tonight." It would be better to be direct and through her off balance.

Talia's eyes widened before she schooled her expression. "That's impossible." She kept her voice flat. "My sister is dead."

"The people in your family have a habit of not staying dead." Bruce growled.

Talia laughed. "I have access to the only La..." She stopped. "Unless...not that's not possible."

Bruce crossed his arms. "I suggest you start talking."

Talia pressed her lips together and looked at him defiantly. Bruce arched an eyebrow. Sighing heavily, she said. "I have not spoken of these things to anyone." Looking away, she glared over the edge of the building. "There were always rumors among the ranks in the League. About a secret second Lazarus Pit." She looked exasperated. "Nyssa, naive idealist that she was, believed in them whole heartedly." She scoffed. "It was nothing but a fairytale, but it drove her to rebel and try to overthrow the Demon's Head."

Bruce waited. Talia glared at him.

"I was the one who drove a sword through her chest." Talia said, her expression blank. "I had to, it was the only way to continue my long game to take over the League."

"So she's after you."

"No." Talia said softly. "She knows that my control of the league is tenuous. There are many who don't see me as a legitimate leader. Those who would prefer the League to be run by the man Ra's al Ghul chose to follow him."

Bruce glared at her. "You think she's coming after me."

"What else could explain the resurfacing of the Joker?" Talia explained. "Your greatest enemy." Talia shook her head. "She'll kill me, eventually once she's the Demon's head, but first...She's coming after you."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Sorry for the time between updates. I had major writer's block. I am going to try to finish this fic.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason walked into the empty apartment he'd been squatting in with the full intention of collapsing on his mattress and going straight to sleep. The universe, however, had other plans.

He could feel the other person in the room the second he shut the door. Whoever it was clearly had worked very hard to find him because he'd made sure to avoid anything that would get him flagged by Felicity, not that she hadn't tried. After the first week he'd thrown his cell phone into the Gotham river. He couldn't take one more text asking him to bring his soulmate to meet her and Bruce. It had been a month, and freezing her out hadn't numbed the pain of being without her.

Pulling out his gun he turned, pointing it at the corner of the decrepit kitchen. "I'm annoyed and you're trespassing." He said. "And shooting someone would really cheer me up, so please give me a reason."

"Put that gun down." Talia al Ghul emerged from the shadows. "You're not going to shoot me."

Jason's grip tightened on the gun. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, he just wasn't ready to be confronted by her. Holding the gun with both hands he took a step closer, pointing it between her eyes. "What do you want?" He snarled. Talia seemed unaffected by the gun pointed at her head. Looking around at the apartment in disgust, she commented.

"Bruce lets you live here?"

"As far as he's concerned I should have stayed dead." Jason retorted. "And I'm starting to come around to his side of things."

Talia looked at him sadly. "I did what I thought was best-"

"Without giving a shit about what anyone else wanted or what the consequences would be." Jason wasn't in the mood for whatever justifications she wanted to give him. "Why are you here?"

"My sister Nyssa-"

"There's more of you?"

Talia arched an eyebrow at the interruption, but pressed on. "She's come to Gotham with the intention of carrying out an elaborate revenge plot against all those who she views as having wrongfully stood in the way of her controlling the league."

"Oh." Jason rolled his eyes. "So she's going to kill you. What's her number? I'll make sure to offer her my services."

Talia crossed her arms. "The first name on her list is Bruce Wayne."

Jason scoffed, projecting calm. "Still not seeing why this is my problem." Except it was his problem. If Bruce was being threatened it meant that Talia's crazy sister could threaten Felicity. He needed answers.

Talia put her hand on her hip. "Because it is her intention to use you as a tool in her plans."

"Seems to run in the family." Jason snapped. He needed to get Felicity the hell away from Bruce. Maybe he could convince her to go on the run with him until this all blew over. Maybe she wouldn't want to go back to Bruce afterwards. He shook his head, trying to refocus. His need to be near his soulmate was making him lose his head. Felicity wouldn't want to leave Bruce, she'd want to help him and she sure as fuck wasn't going to abandon him to play house with Jason again. Then Talia's words registered and he came to a horrible realization. "The Joker." He said. "That was Nyssa wasn't it?" He moved forward pressing the gun under Talia's chin. The woman looked at him with eyes full of pity. "Wasn't it?"

"It was not me." She said. "And seeing as my sister has managed to cheat death I would assume it is not out of the realm of possibility that she would be involved in the Joker's resurrection. Especially since it is common knowledge that he is Batman's greatest enemy."

"Fuck." Jason lowered the hand with the gun. So the Joker's return didn't have anything to do with him. It was all about Bruce. It was always about Bruce. "Why are you here?"

"Because Bruce will not do what is necessary." Talia's voice was soft. "And I need to know that there is someone who will. I am likely next on Nyssa's list and I have no intention of being killed. I will need allies to strengthen my chances of winning a confrontation with her."

Jason holstered his gun. "You're going to wait until after she's done with Bruce?"

Talia nodded. "Confronting him will weaken her, even if he doesn't kill her."

"And those close to him?" Jason fought to keep his tone neutral. Talia shrugged.

"I suppose they are in danger from her, but they are none of my concern." She chuckled. "Why, fearing for yourself? I do not think you are counted in Bruce's inner circle." She frowned. "Unless...you are asking because you are concerned for someone else."

She wasn't getting this out of him. "Alfred." Jason said. "Always liked the old man. He never looked down on me like everyone else did."

"Hm." Talia examined his face. "Regardless, Nyssa expects you to be a loose cannon. One with a lot of resentment towards Bruce. Doubtless the presence of the Joker is meant to make you dangerous. Malleable."

Jason reached for his gun. "And you're here to make sure that I'm not a threat." He shook his head. "Kill me to eliminate any variables."

"Are you always so melodramatic?" Talia said. "No." She tilted her head, smiling. "I have plans for you to draw Nyssa out."

* * *

Alfred was waiting for Felicity when she was beamed down from the Watchtower. Smiling, he let her into the Manor. "Master Bruce informed me that he would be returning to the Batcave shortly." He said. "Would you like to change before you go down there?"

Felicity looked down at the gala dress. "Probably." She said. The gala had only been hours ago, but somehow it felt like days. She followed Alfred towards the library.

Alfred nodded. "I took the liberty of bringing some clothes brought down so you might change." He motioned to the couch. "There's also coffee and hot scones fresh out of the oven with butter." He motioned to a tray on the table next to it. The smell made Felicity's mouth water. She'd been starving, having not eaten much since the mess with Nyssa. Alfred must have read her mind.

"Alfred." She smiled. "You are a god among men."

The corner of Alfred's mouth twitched into a small smile. "Make sure to keep it secret." He said gravely. "I enjoy a quiet life." Turning, he left the library, closing the door behind him. Felicity changed, taking out her contacts and putting her glasses back on. Thanking Alfred again for thinking of everything, she grabbed the tray and walked over to the clock. Balancing the tray, she moved the clock hands to 10:47. The clock slid. Walking down, she squinted in the darkness. Bruce wasn't home yet. A bat flew in front of her causing her to jump, almost dropping the tray.

"This place is still creepy." She muttered, walking down the stairs towards the Bat Computer. "I mean I know he's got a theme, but at least the Arrow cave didn't have a whole colony of things living in it. We had the occasional rat, but it's not like we encouraged them for aesthetic purposes."

The sound of the waterfall in the distance changed as something splashed through it. Seconds later the Batmobile came to a screeching halt in the center of the cave. Felicity put the tray down on one of the med tables and rushed over to him. Bruce opened the door of the car and stepped out just in time to catch her. She shut her eyes, letting him hold her. He seemed to relax, pulling her closer to him.

"I was worried." She admitted and she could feel his responding chuckle rumble in his chest beneath her cheek. Rubbing her back, Bruce sighed. Felicity pulled back, pushing the cowl off. "What did you find?"

"Nyssa is Talia's sister." Bruce said. "And she's gunning for me because she wants to control the league."

Felicity frowned. "Please tell me you're not the Demon's Head. I don't think I can deal with dating the Demon's Head on two different Earths."

Bruce scowled. "I'm not the Demon's Head." He said. "Should I be concerned that you used to date Ra's al Ghul?"

"Ew" Felicity wrinkled her nose. "Not Ra's, Oliver." She shook her head. "On my earth Ra's tried to get Oliver to take over and Oliver killed him, effectively becoming the Demon's Head before passing off the title."

Bruce shook his head. "Well on this earth, Ra's wanted me to take over for him, but I didn't kill him."

"How did you manage that?" Felicity asked.

Bruce shook his head. "When I challenged Ra's, I beat him, but didn't kill him. It humiliated him in front of the League, weakened his position. He swore his revenge, but...his daughter, Talia, killed him and took over the league."

Felicity frowned. What wasn't he telling her? "Talia, the woman who brought Jason back from the dead."

Bruce nodded, letting her go and walking over the to Bat Computer.

"Why didn't she come after you?" Felicity asked.

"It was her intention to take over the League, one way or another." Bruce replied, keeping his back to her. Something wasn't adding up. Why would Talia have brought Jason back to life? And how would she have taken control of the League if Bruce had been Ra's chosen heir...unless.

Felicity walked over to him, leaning against the computer console and staring at Bruce until he arched an eyebrow and turned to look at her. "I'm not the only person in this relationship to have dated a Demon's Head."

Bruce leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily. "It's more complicated than that."

"No it isn't." Felicity poked him in the chest. "You dated Talia and she's the Demon's head, ergo, you dated a Demon's Head."

Bruce scrubbed a hand over his face before saying. "Talia was convinced I was her soulmate."

Whatever she'd expected, it was definitely not that. "What?"

"Obviously, she isn't.' Bruce said. "But according to her, when she first saw me, color entered her world." He looked back at the computer screens. "It infuriated her that I didn't share her feelings."

"That didn't stop you from dating her." Felicity pointed out.

"I was convinced that it was her father's way of pushing his agenda. That she was playing into his delusion that I was destined to take over the League." Bruce shook his head. "I'm not perfect."

"Call the media, Bruce Wayne admits he's made a mistake." Felicity stood. "What does any of this have to do with Nyssa?"

Bruce shook his head. "Nyssa wants control of the League and wants to eliminate any potential challenges. Only 2 exist."

"You and Talia." Felicity said.

Bruce nodded. "I'm guessing it goes without saying that you can't take any unnecessary risks while Nyssa's still at large."

"Hmmm." Felicity shook her head. This was too much. "Why do I get the feeling that 'unnecessary risks' means going outside?"

"I'm not locking you in here." He said. "But-"

"There it is." Felicity pushed off the console and walked towards the tray. "I'm sleeping in my own room tonight."

"I'm giving you full access to the Watchtower." Bruce said, making her pause. He'd turned his chair and was looking at her with the Bruce equivalent of pleading in his eyes. He was trying, the poor man. His martyr complex and need to be in control of any given situation were worse than Oliver's. Felicity knew this must be difficult for him and that he was trying his best. "I meant what I said earlier. I want you to take on a more active role in the Justice League."

She walked back towards him, kissing his forehead. Bruce shut his eyes, exhaling sharply.

"I won't take any unnecessary risks." She said.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm getting the feeling that that only applies until we take down Nyssa."

Felicity smirked. "You are smart. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Funny." Bruce said. "So...you still sleeping by yourself tonight?"


End file.
